


The Transfer

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Neymar is transferred to Real Madrid. Some people are happy, some are upset. One tries to make the best of it, another throws a fit.Or;Where Neymar's a diva and hates everyone at Real and James tries to change that.





	1. Welcome To Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, I have no fucking clue why I made the summary rhyme. Just ignore that.
> 
> * NEYMAR IS A TOTAL ASSHOLE IN THIS STORY. LIKE HONESTLY FUCK HIM, HE'S A DOUCHE. COMPLETE DICK. *
> 
> ^ Fair warning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar is transferred to Madrid. He's not happy about it.

 

"Hey Neymar!" Iker smiled nervously at the glaring Brazilian who stood angrily in front of the Ciudad, hatefully gazing at the Real Madrid sign, almost as if he wanted to burn it down with his eyes.

 

"Well- uh.. Welcome!" Iker reached for his bag to help him, but Neymar yanked it away quickly, holding it close to his chest as he eyes Iker with a cautious glare. "I got it." 

 

Iker ran a hand through his hair. Of course everyone knew that Neymar doesn't want to be here- at all. Everyone was in shock when they found out Barcelona had let go of Neymar- but the worst to react to it was the transfer man himself. Iker's heard the rumors- that he trashed the locker room, yelled at all his teammates for not wanting him anymore, and left on a really bad note with all the Barça players and managers.

 

But those were just the rumours. No one knows what happened really- other than Barcelona.

 

"Well, should we go in?" Iker said awkwardly, leading the Brazilian inside. "So what number do I have to switch to?" Neymar asked sullenly. "Actually, Gareth said he doesn't mind switching with you if you'd like." Iker tries to make this somewhat positive for Neymar. "He doesn't have to do that." Iker waves it off. "It's fine. He'll take thirteen and Keylor will just take twenty six. There's honestly no problem with that- I already told the club too. None of the players mind." Neymar didn't reply.

 

"So this is the dressing room... Uh, just a fair warning that a lot of them are, a bit.. _surprised_.. to see you?" Iker mumbles. "I know some of them hate me and don't want me here. Whatever. Can you open the door now?" Neymar rolls his eyes. Oh- ok." Iker sighs, pushing the door open.

 

All the chatter stops as soon as Neymar steps in. He takes his time to assess everything. It was nothing like Barcelona. Neymar hated it. It was too sophisticated and precise. Every number was in order on a jersey pinned to the wall with dumb engravings of each players name over a picture of them on the locker above a smooth wooden bench. It prickled Neymar with irritance. At Barcelona, they got red boxes with their number on it and at the beginning of the season, you chose who you sat next to- it wasn't by number. It was all red and fun- this was old fashioned. They spent way too much time in their locker room then they should have. 

 

He then turned to everyone's faces. Pepe was already glaring at him- which wasn't a surprise to Neymar. Gareth seemed hesitant, but not hateful. Cristiano had a small welcoming smile, but kept to himself as he started to dress. Keylor just ignored him. Isco looked at him with a frown, but nothing that would deter him. Sergio seemed to be sizing him up with narrowed eyes, as if to decipher Neymar and find out what he was about. Toni and Karim just stared. Luka grinned happily like always. Raphäel seemed to be one of the very few people he didn't know well that actually seemed excited to see him here. Marcelo and Casemiro were grinning nervously- but that was expected. They played together in Brazil.

 

"Guys- this is Neymar," Iker began carefully. "We know. We're not clueless, Iker." Sergio snorted. "Shut up Serg." Iker snapped.

 

"Anyways- he's going to be playing with us from now on-" Sergio cuts him off again. "Oh really? We had no idea." Iker turns to him with a growl. "Listen- I'm trying to be positive about this! Stop ruining it Sergio." 

 

Neymar stopped them both as he shuffled quietly towards his number. Even though he was as quiet as the dead, everyone froze and watched him with cautious eyes, stepping out of his way almost as if he were a disease.

 

He stared blankly at his name that was engraved in the silver metal. Reaching up, he ran his finger over it slightly, feeling the coldness of it. It was like a slap to the face- a sudden realization that he was here for real, this wasn't his imagination. His eyes moved up to the snow white jersey above with his name in black. He looked away just as quick. He sat down and held his bag in his lap as he stared at the ground. He didn't have a picture yet- he hadn't played.

 

Everyone seemed to have no clue what to do, so Marcelo stepped up. "Hey, Ney! Haven't seen you since the World Cup-" he stopped himself when Neymar gave him the evil eye. "Oh- you mean the one where I fractured my vertebrae, watched you guys lose seven to one against Germany in Brazil from a fucking tv screen in a hospital, and questioned whether or not I'd be able to play again? That World Cup?" Neymar hissed.

 

Everyone blinked, awkward silence seeping in. Toni shuffled away quickly- "German man out." He whispers, exiting the room as fast as he could.

 

"I mean it's funny, right? That Colombian player was just so smart! Let's fucking knee him in the goddamn back and watch him scream on the floor while we act like we didn't mean it. I FUCKING HATE COLOMBIANS!" He shouted, and everyone had froze, staring at something at the door. Neymar glanced over angrily, but faltered when he saw a crestfallen James Rodriguez. Neymar blinked. "Oh hell." Cris muttered. 

 

"Uh- he-hey guys." James mumbles, dragging himself slowly over towards Neymar. He hesitantly held out a bag for him. "I got you a gift- y-you know.. Welcome to Madrid type of thing.."

 

Neymar looked at the bag before looking at James. "Uh- no thank you. I don't think there's anything _welcoming_ about being here." He grumbles to himself. "I insist-" James protested, and Neymar snatched it out of his hands. "Fine! Just stop talking." He snaps.

 

"Alright- that's it!" Pepe tried to jump towards Neymar to strangle him but Iker and Cris held him back. "Don't you do anything!" Iker warned him. "The guy's being a complete dick to everyone! We tried to be nice, we listened to his stupid complaining and rudeness, and he even said he hates Colombians! WITH JAMES HERE! Not to mention that that kind soul took the time out of his day to get the motherfucker a goddamn gift to welcome him, and he's still being an asshole! News flash Clué! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE EITHER! But at least we're dealing with it! So get over yourself, and apologise to Iker for trying to help you, apologise to Marcelo for trying to welcome you, and you better fucking apologise to James otherwise I'm going to come over there and beat your skinny ass to a pulp!" Pepe yelled at him as Cris quickly dragged him out of the door.

 

"How about we go have breakfast!" Iker laughed painfully while Sergio rubbed his temples with a sigh and James quickly left with a flush on his cheeks, mumbling a "it's okay- really. It didn't bother me. I don't need an apology."

 

"You coming Neymar?" Sergio asks as everyone starts filing out of the room quickly. "Later." Neymar grumbles out, and Sergio left him alone in the locker room.

 

He crossed his legs, slamming his forehead slightly against his bare locker. "Maybe I should just convince them to send me back to Santos. Since Barça obviously don't want me anymore." Neymar mutters to himself bitterly. It was just then that his phone started ringing. He answered without looking at the caller. "What?"

 

"Ney?" Gerard sounded relieved that he had finally answered their calls. Neymar froze. "Thank _god_. We've been trying to call you since-"

 

Neymar hanged up.

 

He stood up. "Food will help. Isn't that what they say in the movies?" He mumbled to himself, walking out of the dressing room quickly.  He got some fruit and an omlette with a small bottle of orange juice. He actually felt a little better thinking about digging into it and trying Real Madrid food. But then he looked up and stopped. Everyone was here- sitting comfortably in their groups. And what was Neymar to do? 

 

Pepe, James, Cris, Marcelo, Iker and Sergio were all sitting on one table. No way in fuck was he sitting anywhere near a radiance of Pepe. He thought about sitting next to Raphäel and Gareth, just to say thanks for the number and start up a conversation, but Isco gave him the look, and he knows that look. He then thought Casemiro, but he saw the way the Brazilian looked at him after he yelled at Marcelo- so hell no.

 

So with flushed cheeks and eyes averted to the ground, he shuffled over to an empty table near a window and sat down quietly by himself. He looked out the window, staring at a red rose in a tiny garden as he thought. He wanted to go back- badly. He hated everyone here- he hated it _here_.

 

"I'm going to go sit down next to him." James said hurriedly, standing up until Pepe pulled him back down into his chair. "Sit your ass back down." He snaps. "Fuck that asshole." Marcelo sighs. "Come on, Pepe. I know Neymar. He really did love everyone back at Barcelona- he's just really upset and frustrated." Pepe laughed humourlessly. "So that justifies the way he's treated us?"

 

"He doesn't like us." Cris stares at Neymar, and everyone follows pursuit. They watched as Neymar's phone buzzed. He picked it up to look at the caller.

 

 ** _Leo_**.

 

He turned his phone off.

 

"It looks like he's upset with the Barcelona players too." James says sympathetically. "He literally has no one to talk to." 

 

 "Who cares!" Pepe whispers a shout. "He chose this. We were all civil, and he has to go and fuck it up with his bitchass attitude." 

 

"I don't know. He was kinda rude, but it is only the first day." Iker shrugs. "He'll get use to us at one point. He has to soften up. He has no other choice." Sergio agrees with Iker and James.

 

Pepe scoffs. "Let me tell you guys something." He says seriously, pointing a finger to them as they all looked at the defender.

 

"He may wear the white, but his heart is still blue and red. Just remember that."


	2. We Don't Do Tiki Taka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar has a difficult time adjusting to Real's playing strategy. He becomes depressed thinking back to all the good times he's had at Barcelona.

  
  


Neymar stares blankly at himself in the mirror. Dressed in Real Madrid's dark blue training gear, with the black scarf and black gloves. He hid half his face in his scarf as he stared deeply at the Real logo that laid against his chest. Against his heart- making it feel heavy.

 

 He waited until all the players left the dressing room first to come out. He was relieved to see that his request was approved and no reporters were present with their stupid cameras. When he came out, he was instantly greeted by Zidane. "Welcome Neymar." The Frenchman says. "Now I'm not going to tell you anything right now. I want to see how you play with the team first and then we'll talk, okay?" 

 

Neymar didn't know why he suddenly felt defensive- like he was the only one left alone against Real Madrid's entire team. It was as if he was a one man team against everyone else on the pitch. That's not how a team should feel. Everyone's eyes were on him, even if they looked like they didn't care that Neymar was there, they were secretly observing him.

 

He stood patiently in the middle of the field, looking at the rest. "What are you doing?" Sergio then asks him with a snort. "Don't we start off with circle passing?" Neymar asked, slightly confused. "Maybe at Barcelona. At Real we start with stretching." He indicated to the mats. Neymar frowns, feeling weird as he sits down on a mat next to Sergio. He stretches his calf muscles, doing a couple planks and loosening his ankle joints. He relaxes his knee muscles and watches as everyone else does their own stretching. He wanted to leave. Go back to Barcelona. 

 

Once everyone was done, they then moved to circle passing. They put Pepe and Sergio in the middle and they began passing, trying to keep the ball away from the two in the middle. Neymar was always really good with this. Raphäel ended up accidently letting Pepe getting the ball and Neymar grinned, ruffling his hair and trying to drag him down. "What are you doing?" Raphäel asked in a confused voice. Neymar faltered, his grin dropping. "Usually we ruff up the person that gives the ball away.." James stared at Neymar with sympathy. Real was nothing like Barça.

 

"Sorry." He then mumbles, moving back to his gloomy "I hate everyone" mood. "Uh- Neymar! You can ruff my hair if you want!" Iker tried with a grin, but Neymar turned away from the group with a dark look on his face.

 

One of the trainers then dropped some cover jerseys, and Neymar's relieved. There's no way he can fuck up at a practice game. They're divided into two teams, and Neymar takes his place. Bale gets the ball, passing it to Neymar who instantly passed it with incredible speed to Cristiano who is taken by surprise of the speed of the ball, stumbling to get it, but Sergio takes it and passes it to Luka who runs to the other side with it. "What the hell was that, Cristiano? You weren't suppose to keep running." Neymar asks with a confused tone. "We don't play like that, Neymar. You caught me in surprise." Cristiano replied even though he was a little frustrated with Neymar.

 

Neymar, not understanding continued. He passed too quickly to people in positions that Real players would never pass to because it just didn't work. It was obvious all of them were becoming irritated with the Brazilian. He did his insanely confusing tricks and Brazilian football. He held possession of the ball and offered it to others too quickly. "Okay- Stop!" Zidane suddenly snaps, walking towards Neymar with a surprisingly calm stature. "Neymar- I see what your doing." He gave him a knowing look. "It's not my fault. They can't pass quick enough to each other- we can't trap the defenders as easily because they react to the ball too slowly." Neymar explains.

 

"I'm going to say this once Neymar- and I want you to understand." He sighs, giving him a strict look. "We don't do Tiki Taka."

 

Neymar froze. "Wait- what?" Iker pats his shoulder with a soft smile. "It's not our style of play. We can help you change the way you play. It's Barcelona's style of play-"

 

"Stop!" Neymar snaps, yanking himself away. "It's not just Barça style- it's Brazilian style- it's _my_ style." 

 

"Our style is more running and attacking. Barcelona are more of pressing and possession. It's completely different. You may need to let it go-" Sergio began, but Neymar stopped him.

 

"The hell!? Are you telling me to let go of the football I love? _My_ football? I'm not doing that! I'll learn your attacking and running but I'm not letting go of my football. This is something I'm not letting go. I'm not getting rid of that Brazilian style in me. Too many people are trying to make me change- I'm not letting you." 

 

"It just doesn't work with the rest of us, Ney." Marcelo tries to explain. 

 

"It doesn't have to! But I am not changing the football I learned in my streets to accommodate the rest of you guys!" Neymar shouts. "I grew up with this- I'll make it work some different way. But I am _not_ letting go of my Brazilian football- no. Not for anyone." He looked slightly panicked and Cris came quickly, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "Okay, okay.. We'll talk about it later." He hushed him.

 

Zidane sighs. "Let's just move to running drills." 

 

Cris rubbed Neymar's back as he lead him towards the drills. James stared at Neymar with slight concern. This really was a lot for one day- and even though everyone was struggling, James knew Neymar was the one suffering the most.

 

Surprise, surprise. Everyone had a problem with Neymar then, too. "Gosh! Neymar you're too slow! You'd never be able to catch up with our strikers towards the box- you'd lag behind." Pepe snaps at him when he sees the Brazilian struggling to reach even half the speed they were at. "I-I can-can't." Neymar panted, hands on his knees as he hunches over. That's why Tiki Taka always worked so well- where they lacked somewhat in speed, they made up through possession and intelligence. Real Madrid was just go as fast as you can and attack. "I'm not use to it." He looked up with sweaty hair at Pepe. 

 

"Well then fix it! You'll never be ready for our game against Cordoba in two weeks!" He continued. 

 

"I'm trying!" Neymar snaps back.

 

They continue on with the drill for another hour. Everyone just ignored Neymar's struggling at this point. Yet James continued to eye the Brazilian nervously. And soon enough, practice was over.

 

Neymar sat on the grass, chin on his knees as he gazes up at the darkening sky. 

 

Pepe glances at him as they all walk towards the dressing rooms.

 

"You coming,  ** _Princesa_**?" He asks sarcastically.

 

Neymar froze.

 

_"Come on **Princesa**." Rafa laughed, hugging Neymar tightly as they laughed. "Campeones!" Geri cheered loudly as the Barcelona fans chanted dazzlingly._

 

_"We did it!" Neymar shouted, jumping onto Dani's back as he laughed happily._

 

_"We are the best team in the world!" Dani cheers._

 

_"I love this city. These will always be my colors!" Neymar laughed._

 

_"Always?" Dani questioned with an amused look on his face._

 

_"Always!"_

 

 _"Come on, **Princesa**!" Rafa laughs, already resting on the German goalkeeper's back, legs wrapped around his waist. _ _"Don't make promises you can't keep!"_

 

_"Never! That's a promise I'm willing to keep. I LOVE THESE COLORS!" He shouted with a laugh as the crowd roared with joy._

 

_"Campeones! Campeones!" Jordi jumped with Marc who had a huge grin on his Spanish face. Rafa was already cheering with Mats on the side._

 

_Neymar stumbled back, a happy grin on his face as he looked around at everyone's cheerful faces through the red and blue confetti._

 

_His eyes met Leo's who already had a grin on his face. He ran quickly, high fiving him before pulling him into a tight hug, his arms wrapped around his neck while Leo's arms wrapped themselves tightly against his waist. "We did it." He whispers into his shoulder. Leo smiles._

 

_"Yeah, we did."_

 

"NEYMAR!" Pepe shouts from across the field, causing Neymar to jump slightly, wide eyes turning to him. He blinked the wetness of tears away, making sure none of them fell. "WHAT!?" He shouted back, his voice breaking slightly.

 

"ARE YOU COMING!?" 

 

"NO! LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Neymar replies loudly.

 

"Not a problem." Pepe grumbles, jogging down the steps until he was out of the sight.

 

Neymar curled into a ball, wishing he could go back to the times where he was just a poor boy in the streets with a ripped up football between his shoeless feet. 


	3. Dinner With The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed, and Neymar has improved greatly on account of everyone's suspicion. James invites Neymar to their weekly team dinner.

 

"I don't know what he's done, but he better keep doing it." Pepe mumbles, watching as Neymar beat Isco in a running drill. "Wanna investigate later?" Sergio asks curiously. Pepe nodded, but Iker smacked them both in the back of the head. "Don't even think about it. He's obviously working hard to improve and you guys are suspicious of him?"

 

Cris smiles. "Well I think he's getting a bit more use to us." They all turned to Neymar.

 

"What!?" Neymar snaps at Toni when he accidentally bumps into him. "Did you need something? Did I do something? Did you do something? What do you want from me?" He demanded as Toni shakes his head hurriedly, walking away from him quickly.

 

They turned back to Cris with unimpressed looks. Cristiano winced. "Or maybe not."

 

"If anything, he's gotten even more paranoid around us." Gareth snorted.

 

"I'm gonna invite him to the dinner tonight." James snips happily, standing up until Pepe yanks him back down in his chair. "Like hell you are."

 

"Well Pepe, how is he going to like us and be comfortable if we keep treating him like an alien?" James asked exasperated.

 

"Simple: he doesn't need to like us."

 

Iker smacks him in the back of the head again.

 

"That's rude." Iker told him sternly. "I'm going." James stood up, jogging towards the Brazilian.

 

"Watch out for his claws, James!" Pepe cried out, only for it to be muffled by Marcelo's hands.

 

 **"Hey, Ney?"** James called hesitantly.

 

Neymar froze.

 

_"Ney?" Andrès Iniesta called. Neymar turned away from messing up Rafinha's hair. "Yeah?"_

_"Dani was looking for you." He told him._

_"Dani? Where is he?" Neymar asked, slightly confused. "Down in the cafeteria. He's waiting for you."_

_Nemyar went quickly and happily, seeing his Brazilian friend sitting at a table._

_His smile faltered when he saw the serious look on Dani's face. "What happened?" He asked instantly, sitting down across from him. "More like what's going to happen." He smiled sadly._

_"What?" Neymar asked curiously. "Are you happy here, Ney?" He asked. Neymar stopped. "Of course I'm happy here. Everyone cares about me and I care about everyone." Dani puts a soft hand over Neymar's, and the younger man becomes worried. "Ney- I'm leaving."_

_Neymar blinks. "Wait what!? Why? Where are you going!? You're quitting football? You're retiring?" Neymar panics._

_"No."_

_Neymar becomes hollow as he realizes. "We just won the treble." He says harshly. "Why would you transfer!? We're on top of everything! Do you not love Barcelona anymore?"_

_Dani shuts his eyes. "Of course I do. I wouldn't be here for over seven years if I didn't Ney. And that's exactly why. Seven years is a lot. I need a change, Ney. I need a challenge- and that's something I'm just not finding at Barcelona anymore." He whispers. "And maybe that seems like a good thing to some people- but it's not. Not for me."_

_Neymar sniffles, wet tears forming in his eyes. "I just need to know your comfortable enough here for me to leave-"_

_Neymar shakes his head furiously. "I'm not- I'm not comfortable here. Everyone hates me. I hate everyone." Dani laughs, walking over and sliding into the chair next to Neymar, pulling him into a tight hug._

_"God doesn't like lying, Ney." Dani mutters, running a soothing hand up and down his back. "Please don't leave, Dani." Neymar whispers, tears flying freely down his cheeks. "Who will I sing horrifically to? Who's going to be my big Brazilian brother from another mother? Who's going to judge my dressing even though you look just as bad?"_

_Dani rolls his eyes. "Come on, Ney. You've still got Rafa. I've had enough of your annoying ass. Go bother Rafinha now." Dani's voice cracks, and he sniffles. "I don't want Rafa- I want you."_

_"I'll still be here. I'll always still be a little Barça, Ney. Now promise me you'll take care of yourself." Dani' voice hardens._

_Neymar shakes his head. "Ney." He warns. "Fine. I promise." Neymar mumbles, wiping his cheeks. They stand up. "Now go back to practice before Enrique kills you." Dani smiled a depressing smile, and Neymar turns to leave so he doesn't end up on his knees begging him to stay._

 

_**"Hey, Ney?"** Neymar turns and Dani gives him that goofy smile he always does, and it breaks Neymar's heart to know that it's the last time he's going to see it in Barcelona._

 

_"See you in Brazil."_

 

"Ney?" James shakes him by the shoulder. Neymar snaps. He grabs James by the collar of his training jacket, yanking him close so their faces were inches apart. James's eyes widened as he paled. Neymar had tears running down his face, anger in his eyes and cheeks red with fury. Marcelo, Sergio, Pepe, and Cris all stood up quickly, stumbling to get to the pair. 

 

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ CALL ME NEY!" He shouted at James who whimpered. "Do you understand me? My names is Neymar. Ney is dead." He whispers, shoving James away. James stumbles back but doesn't fall to the grass as Pepe tries to get to Neymar to beat him up, being held back once again by Iker and Cris. 

 

"Ney-" Marcelo begins, completely shocked. "My name is Neymar." He hisses, wiping his tears away. "Ney is gone." And with that, Neymar left.

 

"I am going to kill him! None of you can stop me this time!" Pepe growls.

 

"Stop!" James says loudly. Everyone turns to him. His eyes are wide, staring at where the Brazilian had disappeared to. "Something's wrong-"

 

"Yeah something's wrong! That psycho isn't in a mental house is what's wrong!" Pepe cuts him off angrily. 

 

James gives him a look. "It's not that- it's like what I said triggered something in him." James began and Cris frowns at him. "What did you say?" James looked at his friend in confusion. "I don't know." 

 

•°••°••°••°•

 

"He's doing extra training?" Sergio whispers in surprise. Pepe and Sergio watch as Neymar shoves the weights in a backpack, putting it on before running up and down the long row of seats on the side. "Not extra training- he's trying to get faster." Pepe whispers back.

 

"Well if you think about it, if he keeps this up for another week or so he'd catch up to our speed and we could actually use him- we'd dominate games with him." Sergio whispers. Pepe hums. 

 

"Hey, what do you think that whole "Ney is gone" thing was about?" Sergio then asks as they watched Neymar push himself to run faster. "I don't know. He spaced out like that one time with me too- but he never snapped like he did with James." Pepe replied. "What did you say to him?"

 

"Nothing super offensive." Pepe frowned in confusion. "All I called him was Princesa." Sergio narrowed his eyes. "Come on." They went to the receptionist and sweet talked the girl working there to let them use the computer for a quick second. Sergio went to google and typed in  _Neymar Princesa_.

 

"Ugh. I'm not getting anything from this." Sergio grumbled. "Hold on, click images for a second." Pepe points to the screen.

 

Sergio complied, and began scrolling down. "Isn't that Rafinha?" Pepe mutters, looking at the pictures of the two Brazilians. "Yeah. Those two were inseparable- or at least that's what Geri would tell us during international break. He said they got even closer after Alves left." Sergio says curiously. "But what does Rafinha have to do with this?" Pepe asks, and a lightbulb flickered in Sergio's mind. "Let's go ask Marcelo. He probably knows."

 

"Fuck- what do you two want?" Marcelo asked cautiously when they both walked up to him. Iker turned to them as well while Cris and James we're laughing at something on Cris's phone. "We just wanted to know something." Pepe began.

 

"About what?" Marcelo rose an eyebrow. Sergio sat down next to him. "What's this thing with Neymar, Rafinha and Princesa?" He asks, and instantly James perks up to the conversation as he hears Neymar's name,his laughter ending as he pays attention.

 

"Oh that?" Marcelo blinks. "It's nothing that interesting-"

 

"Just tell us." Pepe cuts him off.

 

"Okay," Marcelo eyes him weirdly. "That's just what they call each other. There was this time when Rafa was flirting with this girl and he called her princesa. Neymar was there and just burst out laughing- Rafa complained all day about how Neymar had ruined his opportunity with this girl. Afterwards, as a joke, Neymar started calling him Princesa. And as payback Rafa called him Princesa. They've been doing it for years now. I guess it's become their little friendship thing. Why are you asking?" 

 

Sergio and Pepe share a look. "I called him Princesa as a joke, and he seemed to freeze the same way he did today with James." Marcelo stops, dropping his phone.

 

"Okay you guys, listen." He begins. "I don't know what happened with Neymar and the rest of Barcelona. All I know is that it wasn't good. _At all_. Rumors have been going around with the Brazilians. Things like Neymar has cut off all ties with everyone from Barcelona. I don't know if it's true or not- but if it is, then that means him and Rafa are _not_ on good terms. And I know both these guys really well. Rafa has a temper and Neymar doesn't have a filter for his words. If they ended up yelling at each other back in Barcelona, then it turned ugly very quickly. Please try not to mention anything about Dani and Rafa with him around. He's still sensitive about Dani leaving Barça. I noticed it during international break. Just please try to contain yourselves." He told them.

 

"That's not a problem Marcelo, but we're starting to get worried about him. It's like he's getting worse and worse mentally-" Cris began until James cut him off by jumping up, waving his hand frantically.

 

"Neymar!" Everyone at the table froze as James stumbled out of his seat to approach the Brazilian. Neymar flinched when he heard his name, holding his bag tightly as he eyed the Colombian that was coming towards him.

 

"What do you want?" He asks wearily, keeping his distance. James smiles happily. "We were waiting for you! Did you have dinner yet?" Neymar shook his head. "Great! We were going to have a team dinner tonight at Santceloni. Please join us." James gave him a hopeful grin.

 

Pepe smiles, because this time there was no way Neymar could deny an offer from such a puppy like person-

 

"No thanks, Rodriguez."

 

Pepe scowls. "You're coming." Neymar looks at all of them tiredly, before sighing. "Fine." When Barça had team dinners, it was usually some homemade Brazilian or Argentine dish at Dani or Geri's house- all of them playing FIFA and laughing and just being happy. Not some stupid fancy dinner with a suit and tie. They were already in their fancy little perfect suits, and James looks at him. "Do you want us to take you home to get changed or-"

 

"I'm perfectly content with what I'm wearing currently, thank you." Neymar's reply is instant and calm. Cris winced. "Oh- okay." James smiles nervously, glancing once again at Neymar's casual jeans, navy button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, red watch, and flashy Nike shoes. And then James didn't care- because Neymar coming was enough for him. 

 

"Uh.. let's go, right?" Sergio says loudly, walking towards his car with Iker and Marcelo and Pepe. Neymar turns to go in his own car until James stops him. "We'll just go with Cris, yeah?" He rubs the back of his head. Neymar didn't say anything, following them towards Cris's expensive car. James was going to sit in the back and let Neymar have shotgun, but Neymar quickly opened the back door and plopped himself in, shuting the door and locking it so James couldn't sit next to him. Cris rolls his eyes as he gets in the driver's seat while James sighs and climbs into the passenger's seat.

 

After a few moments of driving Cris glanced at Neymar through the rear view mirror. "Let's listen to some music." He mumbles, hating the silence more than anything as he turns the radio on. Neymar doesn't recognise the song at first, but when he does, his heart drops.

 

He froze.

 

_"Mesmo que você não caia na minha cantada." Neymar sings loudly as he dances with a laughing Rafa. "Ney! Rafa! Stop!" Mascherano groans._

 

_"Don't be such a buzz kill Javier." Marc Bartra teases, dancing with the two Brazilians._

 

_"Mesmo que você conheça outro cara!  
Na fila de um banco!" They both shout loudly, pulling Marc-Andrè into their little party, who only rolls his German eyes. _

 

_Suddenly everyone is dancing, celebrating their victory into the semifinals of La Liga. "Mesmo que vocês fiquem sem se gostar!" They all singed as they danced messily, their voices sounding terrible, but happy._

 

_He sees Leo sitting on the bench with a grin on his face as he watched everyone and rose his eyebrow. He shook his head. "Ney! No!" He laughs when Neymar pulled him to the group of dancing idiots._

 

_"You know I don't dance!" Leo told him with a chuckle as Neymar twirled him._

 

_"No one here does, Leo." He shouts. "Por onde esse cara deve estar?" He sings with everyone as he does some goofy dance move with his Argentine friend who laughs loudly._

 

_"I'm not letting you go until you sing!" Neymar tells him cheekily. Leo rolls his eyes with a grin as they both open their mouth to sing._

 

_**"Te esperando!"** _

 

Neymar blinks awake, a tear sliding down his cheek which he quickly wipes away. "Turn it off- Turn it off." Neymar growls, and Cristiano and James jump at the anger in his voice. "What's wrong?" James asked in panic, looking back at him.

 

"Turn the fucking song off." Neymar hisses, eyes a blazed with fury. "I _hate_ it." Cris nervously focused on the road while James quickly shut the sound off.

 

Thankfully for all three of them, they made it to the restaurant, and Cris let out a sigh of relief as he got out of the car, locking the doors. "Everything go okay?" Sergio grins at him.

 

Cris flushes, giving him narrowed eyes that made his smile drop instantly. "Next time- he's in _your_ car." He hissed quietly so Neymar didn't hear him. He then smooths his suit out before following the others. When they got inside, the workers recognized them immediately. "Right this way. Mr. Kroos and the others are already here." The waitress beamed brightly. Neymar lagged behind awkwardly as they thanked her, walking towards the back.

 

Neymar was about to follow, when someone stops him. "I'm sorry- are you lost?" The girl looks confused, and Neymar scowls. "I'm with them-" she looks at his jeans and an unimpressed look appears on her face. " _You_ ," she snorts, indicating to his jeans. "Are with _them_?" She indicated to their styled hair and fancy suits. Neymar looked at her. "Puta, do you have any idea who the hell I am-" Neymar began angrily, but James came running back, covering his mouth with a sheepish smile. 

 

"I'm sorry- he's with us." The waitress is shocked and angry at the insult Neymar had let out before. "Of course, Mr. Rodriguez. My apologies to you and your.. guest." 

 

"Damn straight!" Neymar snaps at her. "Neymar stop." James whispers to him. "We'll just be going."

 

"She's not wrong." Neymar scoffs to himself as they approached the table with the others. "Why did I even bother coming here? Everyone in fucking Madrid is so goddamn judgmental." James peeked a look at him. "I'm sorry she was rude to you for the way you were dressed. But I can promise you that not everyone here is like that." Neymar rolls his eyes but doesn't reply as they sit down, James next to him and Raphäel on his other side.

 

"So- first team dinner with Neymar on the team." Iker began with a small smile. They all turned to look at Neymar. It was almost as if they could see the rain cloud over his head with how gloomy he was. James rubbed his back soothingly and Neymar tensed. "Don't do that." He ordered, and James instantly dropped his hand with a flush. "Sorry." He squeaked.

 

Thankfully, the waiter came and saved them from further awkwardness. "May I take your drinks and appetizers, gentlemen?" Neymar barely glances at the menu before choosing. Once everyone on his side was done he ordered himself a Greek salad and a water.

 

Everyone began chattering and Neymar stared blankly at the flame of the candle in the center of the table. When the waiter came back to take their main course, everyone ordered happily. And then the waiter turned to Neymar. "No thank you- I'm fine." He said, and everyone turned to him. "You-Your not going to order anything?" Sergio frowns. 

 

"Y-You've been looking a bit more thin than usual, Neymar." James comments quietly. Neymar ignores him. "Actually- could I get a well cooked steak to go?" Neymar asked curiously. Everyone stared at him in shock. "Is he seriously ordering food for him to eat later when he gets home?" Pepe whispers harshly to Cris who just shook his head in disbelief. "What a fucking ass." Pepe mumbled. 

 

"Of course." The waiter nodded solemnly. "And is it possible the steak could be cut? Into bite sized pieces?" Neymar asks them again. "What, does he not own a knife?" Pepe continued to mutter angrily. "Yes sir." Neymar nods. "Thank you. I'll do that instead." Once the waiter left the players looked at Neymar curiously. "What?" He demanded, turning cold again. They all looked away. James glanced at him. The audacity Neymar had to order something to go rather than to eat with them left James with disbelief. Maybe he really was as bad as Pepe was making him out to be.

 

The rest of the dinner and the ride back was uneventful. "Thanks for driving me." Neymar told Cris without a trace of emotion in his voice. "Yeah- no problem. See you at practice tomorrow." Cris nodded as Neymar turned and began crossing the street towards his apartment building. "Hey- what are you guys doing here?" James asked Pepe, Marcelo, Sergio, and Iker who were standing next to Cris's car with smiles in disbelief. "We wanted to see where Neymar lived. It's a nice neighborhood." Sergio mentions. "Well, yeah. I chose it for him." Cris comments smugly.

 

"Hey- where's Neymar going?" Marcelo asked confusedly, watching the Brazilian not enter his complex, but turn the corner. "Let's go find out!" Sergio whispers excitedly, pulling Iker after him. "I don't condone this!" Iker snaps. "I'm coming!" Pepe called as he and Marcelo followed. "Wait for me!" James cried out, jumping out of Cris's car to follow them. "Wait! I wanna- fuck you guys!" Cris growled, parking his car in a safe area before running after them.

 

"Why is he walking over there?" James whispers to Cris as they trailed a few feet after Neymar as he turns another corner. "I don't know. This is weird." Cris replies.

 

They peek from around the corner, careful not to be spotted. They all froze at what they saw. "Hey, niño." Neymar ruffles a small skinny boy's hair. He was in ripped pants and a short sleeved shirt, no shoes. "Neymar!?" The boy asks in shock. "Yup. The one and only." The boy frowns then. "I thought I heard people talking about you playing for Real now." He comments. Neymar snorts, sitting down on the curb next to him, resting his elbows on his knees. "Don't tell me you're some angry die hard Real fan that wants me gone too?" The boy giggles. "No. I'm glad you're here. You're very talented." He compliments. Neymar chuckled.

 

"You're one of the very few that think that. Thanks." Neymar smiles. It makes the Real Madrid players sad, because it's one of the very few times they've seen Neymar genuinely smile like that. "Here." Neymar hands him the box of food he bought, and it pains the Real players even further. "Oh my god." Sergio covers his mouth in shock. "And we thought.." Cris trails off, sounding disappointed in himself. James felt tears blurring his vision. He was too quick to judge just like everyone else. Pepe just stayed silent.

 

"What's this?" The boy asked curiously. Neymar grinned. "Open it." The boy opens it and freezes. "But why-" Neymar waves it off. "Nah. Don't even bother with a thank you. I saw you sitting here yesterday when I came back from practice. I was going to go home and make some bomb Brazilian food, but the Real guys invited me to dinner." Neymar shrugged, looking at the ground. The boy stares st Neymar causing the older man to chuckle. "Well? Are you going to eat or should I take it back?" He teased. In a snap the boy picked up a piece, popping it in his mouth before chewing slowly. 

 

"So, what's your name?" Neymar then asked. "Diego." The boy replied happily, and Neymar set a water bottle down next to him. "Cool name. How old are you, Diego?" Diego took greedy sips of water before answering. "Ten." Neymar hummed, watching the boy devour the food. "Never had steak before, huh?" The boy shook his head. "I didn't have any your age either." He chuckles. "Didn't have shoes, didn't have a home. Had to live in a small room with my sister and parents in my grandparents house." Diego stared at Neymar thoughtfully. "So I'm like the newer version of you." Neymar winced. "I don't think you'd want that, but sure."

 

"Tell me, Diego- why are you here so late at night?" Neymar asks. Diego frowns. "My parents are always fighting. I don't like to listen to it. I just wait an hour and then go back." Neymar tsked. "That's not good, Diego. You're too young to be out on the streets this late. Something bad could happen." Neymar tells him. The boy frowns. "What should I do then?"

 

Neymar pauses for a moment before he tilts the boy's head to the sky. "Here." He points to the sky full of stars. "Whenever you feel sad- look to the sky." Neymar began. "Everyone that people have lost in this world to death become a star. They protect us from above. God is the moon that shines through any crack and crevice. These stars are here to remind us, Diego, that no matter what happens in life, we'll get through it. They're here to remind us that they'll always be here to shine down on us and protect us from above. One day, I'll die and become a star, and I'll protect the people I love from above. They'll watch over us when we feel like we have no one. God will bless and protect us. These stars are so vast and beautiful- each in it's own unique way. Because no matter how big or small or shinny they are, in the end they are the same. They remind us that even in a dark sky there can be light. They tell us that we can't lose hope. Hope is something that should never be lost. You should never forget that there is good in this world. Because even though some people have given up on good, doesn't mean it isn't there. The good is the only way we can live happily. In the end, the world is only as bad as we make it out to be. I want you to promise me- that whenever your parents are fighting, whenever you feel like giving up, whenever you lose hope, that you'll think of that one person dear to you that you've lost in your life and look up to the stars. They'll be there. And they'll be the brightest, prettiest star you've ever seen. And it'll give you hope- it'll give you the power to make something out of yourself in this world. Promise?" Neymar held his pinkie out. Diego grinned, wrapping his pinkie tightly around Neymar's. "Promise."

 

"Now please go home, and never come out this late on your own." Neymar ruffled his hair. Diego nodded vigorously turning to run back, until he stopped. He turned and hugged Neymar tightly, who smiled and hugged back just as tight. And then Diego was gone. Neymar sighed, clutching his head in his hands. "Now if only you would listen to your own advice." He mutters to himself, standing up. James was already crying so much, his cheeks red. "He's coming!" Cris panics, hauling James up by the arm. "Come on!" They ran quickly to their cars, watching as Neymar walked inside his complex.

 

"I know you feel bad James. But you don't have to cry for that little boy this much." Cris pleaded as James sobbed in his seat. "I'm not crying for that little boy." James snifffles, cheeks puffy and red with tear streaks. "I'm crying because that salad is the only thing Neymar's eaten all week."


	4. Medical Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James, Neymar, and Marcelo go in for a physical examination. What they find out worries everyone at Real. They contact a surprising guest to help them understand what happened.

 

"Step on the scale, please." Dr. Sanchez told Neymar as James eyes him from where he's getting his hieght measured.

 

Neymar complies and Dr. Sanchez hums in distaste as he writes it down. "Come sit, Neymar. I'd like to discuss some issues with you." Neymar sat down on the medical bed and stared at Dr. Sanchez as he pulled out two other files. Marcelo and James secretly eavesdropped in on their conversation.

 

"Alright, Neymar. Do you know that you've been getting a bit more skinny since you've arrived in Madrid?" He asks. "I haven't been eating as much." Neymar shrugs, looking away. "As much is an understatement, Neymar. I went through your files from the Brazil and Barcelona medical facilities, and they say you already had a problem with weight. They're saying you need to gain a bit more." Dr. Sanchez began seriously. "Instead of gaining more to be healthy, you've lost five whole pounds since your arrival. Especially in this field of play, it's dangerous for you to be so thin."

 

"Do you eat breakfast? Or lunch?" Neymar looks away and the doctor becomes worried. "You've been practicing on an empty stomach?" Neymar shrugs.

 

"This isn't good Neymar. How many hours of sleep have you been getting in a night?" Neymar sighs. "What does it matter. I'm still getting use to my new house." 

 

James and Marcelo share a worried look. 

 

"Neymar, are you depressed?" 

 

Neymar stares blankly at the doctor. "What makes you think that?" He asks bluntly.

 

The Doctor hesitates. "I would like to schedule another appointment with you in a week, Neymar. I'll talk to Zidane about this later. We'll figure something out." 

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

They walked back silently, Neymar in front of James and Marcelo. "What should we do?" James whispers to Marcelo. "You know him best out of all of us. How can we end this suffering he has?" 

 

"I don't know. It's like he's a completely different person." Marcelo whispers back with a sadness in his eyes. "He's not Ney anymore." James frowns as Neymar disappears into the locker room. "He's so thin." Marcelo mutters. "So weak."

 

"There's gotta be something we can do." James rubs his eyes. "I don't know. It's like everything that ever made him happy all trails back to Barcelona."

 

James enters the locker room, eyes staring at the Brazilian who looked incredibly tired, hazel eyes dull without a trace of happiness. "Well, we're just going to have to find things that make him happy here, then." He says with determined eyes, and he turns to Marcelo's confused face. "But first, we need to find out what happened back in Barcelona."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Is Neymar there?" Was the first thing Gerard Pique demands when he answers the Skype call. "No." Sergio shook his head. Iker, James, Cris, and Marcelo were all in Sergio's house, laptop opened as they skyped the Spanish defender.

 

Geri groaned, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Gerard- he's not good." James tells him. "Please- we wanna help him. You have to tell us what happened." James then pleads. Gerard looks away. "It's not my place to."

 

"Come on, Geri! He's losing weight, he barely sleeps, he never smiles, he's paranoid of everyone of us, and he's depressed! He's built this stone wall around him and throws rocks at anyone who tries to knock it down to help him!" Cris yells at him, and they all jump because it's the first time he's stated his opinion on Neymar so strongly. 

 

Geri blinks in shock, before he eyes them all nervously. "It wasn't pretty, that's for sure.." 

 

_"It's great to be back here!" Neymar grins wildly as Rafa rolls his eyes. "It was nice to go back to Brazil, but I'm excited to see everyone." He agrees. Geri snorts. "Well, I've been here this whole time." Neymar blasted the music on high, opening his mouth to scream the lyrics when Geri smacked him in the back of his head._

_"Don't you dare! I forgot how soothing it was with you two gone." He pouts. Rafa laughed, pulling on his ears. "You love us." Geri slaps his hands away with a groan. "That hurts Rafa!" They climbed out of the car and Neymar went on Snapchat. He sneakily recorded Rafinha. "What's that mark on your face?" He asked with a smirk._

_"I used to be handsome." Rafa began as they walked down the hallway, hyper aware of Neymar recording him. "Yes, you used to be? But now you're like that." Neymar grins goofily while Geri rolls his eyes. "I used to be a bit cute, man." Rafa continued, the bandage on his forehead irritating him. "No, but you are still cute." Rafa stared at Neymar with a are you kidding me face, and they both burst out laughing while Geri told them to shut up._

_"Man, Princesa. What would I do without you?" Neymar chuckles, wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulders as Rafa grinned at him. Geri felt a grin etching onto his face as he watched the pair._

_When they entered the dressing room, almost the entire team was there already. "Hey, Ney. Rafa. Geri." Marc nodded while Rafa jumped onto Marc-Andrè's back. "Hello my German friend!" He sings, covering Marc's eyes who let out a groan. "Guess who?" Rafa asked with a goofy grin._

_"Annoying." Marc snorts, pulling Rafa off him. "He's not wrong." Neymar laughs. "Hey Claudio." Neymar waved. "Hey, Ney. How was Brazil?" Claudio asked curiously with a smile. "Good, good." Neymar smiled. "Ney!" Jordi cheered. "JORDI!" Neymar pulled him into a hug. "Spain was boring without you." Jordi complained. "But I was here!" Geri called out with a gasp. "I know! That's why I said it!" Jordi laughs as Geri pouted._

_"Well, Argentina was nice without you guys there- and now I'm back to head aches and frustration." Mascherano snorts, rubbing his temple. Neymar wraps his arms around him with a chuckle. "You missed us, don't lie. God frowns upon liars, Javier." Neymar teases while Javier rolls his eyes. "Uh- where's Leo?" Neymar asks with a hopeful look._

_"Not sure. He came in with me and then a worker pulled him aside." Javier frowns in confusion._

_"What about the captain?" Rafa then asked, dumping his bag onto his red box chair. "Andrès went with them too."_

_"Weird." Neymar frowns._

_"Hey guys." Luis walked in, taking his jacket off. "Luis!" Neymar cheered with Rafa and Geri. "Welcome back to the greatest club in the world." Neymar says cheekily. "Not Real Madrid!?" Luis gasps over dramatically. Neymar rolls his eyes with a chuckle._

_"They're really good, but why do they always end up in our conversations!? Can we just talk about something that doesn't involve those Blancos?" Neymar snorts._

_Geri shrugs. "Fine, let's talk about that time Rafa got smacked in the face with a ball." Everyone in the locker room burst out laughing at the memory while Rafa jumped on Geri's back, pulling on his hair palyfully. "Oh deus." Neymar laughs loudly. "I almost forgot that happ-"_

_" **Neymar**."_

_Laughter quiets down as everyone turns to see a pale Andrès Iniesta. "What's up, captain?" Neymar grins. It drops slowly when he noticed the seriousness in his expression. "The board wants to talk to you." Neymar felt a shiver go down his spine. The board..._

_"Rafinha, Gerard. Can you come with me, please?" Andrès pleads as Neymar exits the locker room quietly. They were silent as Neymar approached the door. "D-Did I do something?" He asks Andrès. "I don't know, Ney. They won't tell me anything until you're there." Andrès admits._

_When they walked in, all of them were sat in perfect order, the president sitting in the middle calmly. What surprised Neymar was Leo- who sat tensely in his chair, head down to the table, eyes not meeting anyone as he clenched his jaw._

_"Did I do something?" Neymar asks carefully. The president, Josep Maria Bartomeu, only smiled pitifully at him. "Have a seat, Neymar."_

_Neymar sat down carefully across from Leo, staring intently at the Argentine who refused to make eye contact with him._

_"Alright Neymar, I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible. You're being transferred." Everyone in the room froze. "What?" Neymar asks with a slight laugh, not believing it._

_"You're transferring to a different club."_

_Neymar was silent for a moment, before panic settled in. "Wha-What!? Why!?" He stood up, cheeks turning red in anger as he stared at them in disbelief. "What did I do!?" They tried to calm him down._

_"You didn't do anything."_

_"It's only temporarily."_

_"Its only for a year or two."_

_"Don't worry, you'll get a different experience."_

_"It'll help you become a better player."_

_And then the worst of all._

_**"I thought we talked about this already!"** Rafa blurts out in shock. _

_Neymar turns to him fast with a look of disbelief. "Y-You knew about this?" Rafa' eyes widened. "Wait- Ney!" Neymar felt his heart break, a deep pain dulling all sound in his ears. Rafa- his Rafa. His best friend.._

_There was a ringing in his ears as his vision blurred. He stumbled back, grabbing onto the table to support his weak knees. He felt like he was going to be sick. This couldn't be possible. Rafa would never go behind his back- but he did._

_"Neymar-" Rafinha pleaded, reaching out for him but Neymar shoved him away, turning back to the president. "Where?" He demanded in a gasp, tears blurring his eyes._

_"I'm so sorry-" he began sympathetically, but Neymar stopped him._

_"WHERE!?"_

_"Real Madrid."_

_Leo shut his eyes tightly._

_Neymar let out a cry, shoving past a completely shocked Gerard before running out of the room. "Neymar!" Rafinha cried out, running quickly after him. Enrique sat in shock, completely numb with what he was listening to. "Why would you give him to Real!?" Andrès demands answers from them. They didn't answer, their eyes looking at Lionel Messi._

_"Leo," Geri gasped, a look of pain contorted on his face as the Argentine sat silently in his chair. **"What did you do?"**_

_Leo stood up, and Geri and Andrès followed him as he ran out towards the rest._

_When they got to the locker room, Rafa was trying to talk to a broken Neymar. "I TRUSTED YOU!" Neymar shouted, tears running freely and angrily down his cheeks. "YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND!"_

_"I still am your friend, Ney. Please." Rafa pleaded. Neymar ignored him, kicking his number eleven box away. All the Barça players watched in shock as Neymar threw his locker opened, pulling out his jersey. "Won't be needing this anymore." Neymar cries angrily, grabbing his jersey and ripping it up with a pair of scissors. "Neymar, stop! Just listen to me!" Rafa became angry as Neymar threw the ripped up Jersey on the ground with the scissors._

_"Not this either!" He grabbed the snow globe Marc had given him for his birthday, smashing it onto the floor and watching the liquid and sparkles spill onto the floor, the picture of the two of them ruined. Marc whimpered as he watched it get destroyed, brown eyes glazing in sadness._

_"What the hell, Neymar! Stop it!" Rafa shouted at him, backing away from the broken glass. "Definitely not these!" He pulled all the photos taped to the back of his locker with all his teammates down, ripping them up one by one, throwing them on the floor as everyone flinched._

_"Dani was wrong- none of you care about me. None of you." Neymar whispers to himself, a choked sob escaping his lips. He threw everything he had in his locker, getting rid of it all. Smashing and ripping things, as everyone watched in pain. "Neymar please.." Marc-Andrè tried but Neymar turned to him with furious eyes. "Shut up." Rafa grabbed him, slamming him into the lockers with eyes filled with fury. "Don't you dare talk to him like that." He growls.  "Rafa!" Marc's eyes widen._

_Neymar flinches but smiles a bitter smile. "Got a little crush there, Rafinha?" He whispers in a mock. Rafa tightened his grip angrily, before letting go._

_"If you would just listen to us, then maybe you'd fucking understand!" Rafa shouted at him._

_"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Neymar shouts back._

_"LISTEN TO ME NEYMAR!" Rafa shoves him with anger._

_"NO!" Neymar shoves him hard. Rafa stumbles back, hair falling into his eyes, and he snaps, his anger getting the best of him._

_"THEN LEAVE!" Rafa shouts, and everyone freezes. "GO! LEAVE! GO TO MADRID AND NEVER COME BACK HERE, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GO!"_

_Neymar stops._

 

_"RAFINHA!" Leo shouts angrily, pushing him slightly._

 

_"Did you know too?" Neymar's whisper is quiet towards Leo. Leo freezes, turning to Neymar with sadness glazed in his doe brown eyes._

 

_And it's the most heartbreaking of all._

 

_"Just listen to us Neymar." Leo whispers._

 

_**He knew**._

 

_Neymar shoves past both the people he cared about the most, running out the door._

 

_"Ney!" Geri called after him, but Neymar was gone._

 

 

"What did Leo do?" Cris asks harshly, feeling the pain that Neymar probably did.

 

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Geri smiles bitterly. "Leo's the one who requested that Neymar be given to Real Madrid."


	5. Number Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides that their number one job outside the pitch is to make Neymar as happy as they can before his contract ends. Neymar has his first match for Real Madrid against Cordoba. Later, he's paired with James to share a room.

  


"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sergio shouts at the screen in anger. "Why!? Why did Leo want Neymar gone!?"

 

Gerard looks frustrated. "That's the one thing I don't know. After Neymar left, Leo became a lot more defensive. Only him and Rafa know why it happened. Other than the board. I've tried asking him so many times- begging to know why, but he just won't tell me. Neither will Rafa."

 

"Well there's your answer." Sergio scoffs. "Maybe your star player isn't as saintly as you thought."

 

Gerard is quick to reply. "Shut up, Sergio. Leo did not do this because he wanted Neymar out of the limelight."

 

"That's the only reason why! Can you come up with something else!?" Sergio demanded.

 

"No- but I can prove it." Geri snarks back. "If Leo truly wanted Neymar gone because he was taking his fame, then he wouldn't request that Ney's leave be specifically only a year long. You and I both know how much power Leo has in the club. All he has to do is say so, and a player's gone. He knows he has that power too. Why bother cutting a player out for a year when you could cut them out forever? Of course Leo's not going to do that- and he didn't. Because Leo loves him."

 

"This just keeps getting more confusing." Cris mumbles, running a hand down his face.

 

"Listen. I know Leo. If he did this on purpose, then it was for something else- he loves Ney. He treated him like a brother- we all did. He had to have done this to protect him from something." Geri says, looking incredibly frustrated.

 

"From what?" Marcelo asked, exasperated.

 

"I don't know." Geri groans, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"What should we do, Geri?" James then asks softly. Gerard thinks for a moment before looking at them.

 

"Okay, listen." He begins. "Don't worry about what's going on with Leo, Rafa, and Ney. I'll try to figure out what's going on. But if possible, try to convince him to answer our calls." Geri whispers, sadness in his blue eyes. "He blames everyone here. And I'm gonna take it that he's not acting like himself?" Geri then asks Marcelo.

 

"Like a completely different person." Marcelo tells him. Geri sighs.

 

"Okay. You need to make him forget everything about Barcelona. Force him out, make him try new things, hang out with him, be his friend.. you guys leaving him alone will just make him worse. Don't give up on him. He's stubborn. He may think and act like he doesn't need anyone, but he's begging for help. I know him. Please don't let him be lonely. I'm scared that if you guys do, then he'll fall so far deep into this depressive cycle he's made for himself. Just- Just make him happy." Gerard pleaded.

 

"We'll do our best." James promises.

 

"Oh, and one more thing." A possessive glint appears in the defender's eyes. "Don't get too used to him. In the end, he's still coming back to us." His eyes held a type of determination that told them he wasn't ever going to let them keep Neymar. None of them at Barcelona were. And that was a promise.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Neymar covered his ears as he stared at the floor intently, his heart was racing in fear. Thankfully the match wasn't in the Bernabeu. He wasn't ready to play at home for the Real fans, listen to them either curse out or cheer his name. He was tapping his cleat clad foot nervously on the cement floor of the guest locker room in Córdoba. All of a suddenly, he saw a pair of olive colored knees appear in from to him. He looked up to see James smiling at him softly. "You'll be fine. We're right here next to you." He hushes, and Neymar blinks in confusion.

 

"Time to go!" Iker calls as Sergio wraps the captain band around his arm for him.

 

Neymar stood up with James, both their black away kits clad in them as Neymar pulled the sleeves over his hands, hugging his waist. "Remember- keep up speed and slow down the passing." Cris tells him carefully, patting him on the shoulder as they began walking out onto the pitch. Neymar flinched when he heard people begin to cheer. He kept his eyes glued to the grass as he walked, to frightened to look up and just see a Madridsta glaring at him in the crowds hatefully.

 

James squeezed his waist softly as they stood patiently but Neymar gave him a look and James sighed, dropping his hand. Once the anthem was done, Neymar shook hands with all the players on the opposing team and took his place in his position.

 

It was a little easier than Neymar thought it would be. He was passed the ball with caution, the Real players still not trusting Neymar enough. But when they did, Neymar created magic with it, getting lost in the sport as he forgot all about Barcelona and Real Madrid.

 

At one point the Real Madrid strikers began running ahead quickly, and Neymar forced himself to keep up to speed with them to the point where he felt like he was barely even touching the grass anymore. Cris shot a long shot towards him as they enter the box and Neymar stopped it with his chest spinning and using his right foot to pass it quickly to James right as a defender takes his legs out. He hears the ball hit the back of the net just as he slams into the ground.

 

With blurry vision he stood up, walking towards the number ten who was being hugged by the others. He couldn't see the name, but he could see the number as he jumps into his arms, his own wrapping tightly around his neck as his feet strayed the grass, hanging. The number ten wrapped his arms around Neymar's waist. "Leo." Neymar whimpers into his shoulder, pressing a quick peck on his neck. "You always score so beautifully, Leo." The number ten froze.

 

"Neymar- it's me. James." The Colombian whispers softly to him. Neymar froze. He pulled back slowly until his face was inches away from the other's. Sure enough, his Hazel eyes met the brown puppy-like ones of James. James gives him a small smile, but Neymar feels his heart deflate. He frowns, eyes glazing over. James let's go of him, frowning as Neymar walks away quickly.

 

"James.. James Rodriguez.." Neymar scoffs to himself angrily, taking his position again. At some point, Neymar makes his way to the box, and scores a volley. He doesn't celebrate. He can't find it in him to. James comes to him with a grin, arms open to give him a hug like before, but Neymar glared at him and he stops. Cris ruffles his hair, Marcelo pats him on the back, and Sergio high fives him- but that's it. No one tries to hug him.

 

A foul is called for Real at the ninetieth minute, and Isco takes the free kick. Then somehow, a fight spews as a defender flops to the ground clutching his face. Cris ends up hitting someone in the cheek out of anger, shoving another player. Neymar grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from the goal keeper. "Calm down, Cristiano." Neymar told him. "Fucking diver.." Cris mutter to himself angrily. The referee presented him with a red card, but Cristiano shrugged it off, walking back towards the entrance. Soon, the match ends with a three one victory for Madrid.

 

Neymar stares shyly as everyone celebrates, his knees up to his face, his lips pressed against them. He blinks as they laugh at each other, throwing shirts and talking about the match. He's happy with his score tonight- an assist and a goal. Yet he doesn't sing and jump around with the other players.

 

After a while, he sighs before pulling his jersey off self consciously. Everyone at Real was muscular and toned, where as he was just average. He changed quickly into his black Nike sweats before pulling on a navy blue long sleeved shirt, putting his backpack on before shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweats. He wasaboutbto walk towards the door when James stops him. "Group photo." And before he can protest, Sergio pulls him towards the group and the picture is taken in a blink.

 

Neymar glares at Sergio angrily, turning and walking out quickly. When Sergio saw the photo, he chuckled. Everyone was grinning at the camera except of a clueless Neymar who was staring at Sergio with confused eyes.

 

They climbed into the bus, and Neymar dropped his bag in the seat next to him to indicate he didn't want anyone near him.

 

James pouts when he sees it, sitting down next to Marcelo. "He hugged me." James whispers to him with a smile. Marcelo rose an eyebrow. "Leave it to you to get excited over a hug." James ignores him, beaming brightly. "He's warm, and really soft. Like a little teddy bear." Marcelo eyes him wearily. "Why are you so happy about this?" James frowns. "He did think I was Messi, though."

 

"Sorry." Marcelo shrugs, but James is smiling again. "It's fine. It means some improvement."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Neymar stares as everyone gets partnered up. "Neymar!" James jumps in front of him with a grin. Neymar scowls. "What do you want now?"

 

"Let's room together!" James says happily.

 

"No."

 

"Everyone else is already partnered up. Looks like you have no choice." Pepe snorted, giving him the evil eye.

 

Neymar grumbles quietly to himself as he snatched the key out of James's hand and walked towards the elevator, James followed pursuit, looking back at everyone who was going down to the bar instead. "Hey- you wanna go celebrate with everyone else?" James asks him.

 

"No. You go if you want." Neymar mutters, leaning his head against the wall of the elevator. James shakes his head. "It's fine- I'd rather hang out with you instead."

 

Neymar sighs. "You don't have to come with me just because you feel bad, Rodriguez. I don't really care. Go celebrate with your team." James stares at him as the door shuts. "You make it sound like they're not your team too, Neymar."

 

Neymar ignores him as he walks out onto their floor, putting the key into the door of the hotel room, opening it. "So, what do you want to do?" James asks curiously as Neymar dumps his bag on a nearby table. "Nothing." He sits down on his bed, fiddling with his fingers. James is about to take the bed next to him, when he realizes there is no bed next to him. "Wait- where's the other bed?" James asks confused. Neymar looks over, and sure enough, there's only one bed.

 

"Hell no." Neymar snaps, standing up and marching towards the door with a purpose. James rushes to follow him as they both approach the front desk. "May I help you sir?" She smiles politely. "There's only one bed in our room." Neymar informs her calmly. "Is there any way we could switch to one with two?" She smiled at him before turning to her computer. "Let me just see if we.." she frowns. "I'm sorry- it seems like we don't have anymore rooms available." Neymar clenches his jaw as James plays with the strings of his sweatshirt nervously. "Not even another single bed? I'll pay for it." Neymar tries, but she shakes her head softly. "I'm sorry."

 

They walk back slowly, and as they approach the door James speaks up. "I-I'll just take the couch-" Neymar stops him immediately. "No. I will. It's not like I sleep much, anyway." Neymar mutters as they re-enter their room.

 

"That couch is too small for you-" James began and Neymar snorts. "Too small for me? Rodriguez, you're literally two times bigger than I am. Shut up."

 

He sits down on the couch and James sits down next to him. "I'm not sleeping on the bed if you aren't." He told Neymar stubbornly.

 

The Brazilian glared at him. "Go sleep Rodriguez." James frowns. "Why can't you just call me James?"

 

"We're not friends." Neymar states simply. "Can we be friends?" James turns to him.

 

"No." James sighs. "Why not?" The latter glares at him. "Because I don't want to be friends with you- any of you. This is only temporary."

 

"Our friendship doesn't have to be temporary." James says simply. Neymar flushes. "I don't want to talk about this anymore- go to the bed."

 

"No."

 

"Rodriguez." Neymar warns, eyes glinting with irritation.

 

"Either you go to bed with me or we're both staying on this couch all night." James replies stubbornly. Neymar stares at him. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" James shook his head vigorously.

 

Neymar growls, standing up and walking towards the bed. "You coming?" He asks sarcastically. James beams, jumping up and joining him on the bed. 

 

 "Neymar?" James asks. "What?" Neymar mutters through the darkness. "What's your favorite color?" 

 

"Black." 

 

James knows he's lying because he searched him up on the internet and his favorite color is white.

 

"Liar. It's white." James giggles.

 

"The fuck? How do you know that?" Neymar turns to him quickly with furrowed brows.

 

"I searched you up. Your favorite food is Italian and Japanese, you're about five foot nine and your star sign is Aquarius." James says brightly.

 

Neymar stares at him. "Can I tell you something?"

 

"Sure!"

 

"You're fucking weird. That's the creepiest shit anyone's ever done for me." 

 

"In a good way? I just wanted to know more about you."

 

"Not a good way. Why didn't you just ask me?"

 

"You lied to me about your favorite color."

 

"Because we're not suppose to be friends."

 

"Why not?"

 

"Beacuse."

 

"Beacuse why?"

 

"Just because."

 

Silence.

 

"Neymar?"

 

"What now?"

 

"Have you really not been sleeping well?"

 

"Who told you that?"

 

"I heard it when we went to get examined."

 

"You shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations."

 

"But have you really?"

 

"..No."

 

"Why? Do you have insomnia?" 

 

"Why do you care?"

 

"Because even though you may think we're not friends, I still care about you."

 

"No one cares."

 

"I do."

 

Silence.

 

"It's a mix between monophobia and Somniphobia."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"What's that?"

 

"I have a fear of sleeping alone."

 

"I didn't know that."

 

"I know you didn't know that."

 

"I can help."

 

"Wait- hey! LET GO OF ME!"

 

"I'll help you."

 

"Rodriguez, if you don't let me go in the next five seconds, I will elbow you and your pretty little puppy face will be forever irreparable."

 

"You think I'm pretty?"

 

"You- Is that all you got from that!?" 

 

"Go ahead. I'm not letting you go."

 

 "Please let go."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't like the way you touch me."

 

"Fine."

 

James let go of him, turning and closing his eyes with a pout as he willed himself to go to sleep.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

When James wakes up again, its to Neymar crying loudly. He instantly jumps up, blinking his tiredness away. His hair had fallen onto his forehead with sleep. He turns to Neymar quickly. He was asleep, but it seemed like he was having a nightmare. Tears were streaming down his face and he was whimpering.

 

"Neymar." James shakes his shoulder softly. He doesn't wake up. "Neymar! Get up! It's just a nightmare!" James then shakes him harder. 

 

Neymar sits up, eyes snapping open. He looks around, breathing heavily. "You okay? What happened?" James reaches for him but Neymar pulls away. "Nothing." He wipes his tears away. "Just go back to sleep." It's three am when James looks at the alarm clock next to his side of the bed. He doesn't go to sleep straight away, waiting until Neymar is sleeping peacefully before shutting his tired eyes.

 

He is awoken two hours later to the same problem, and he's worried about Neymar.

 

He walks over to Neymar's side, and Neymar hugs his arm tightly. "Please don't leave me." He sobs, shaking. "Neymar, please. It's just a nightmare." James pleaded. "It's alright- I'm here."

 

It wasn't until James starts running his hand through Neymar's hair that he starts calming down, his sobs turning into soft whimpers as his grip softens on James. He crawls back into the bed, sitting close to Neymar as he continues running his hand through the Brazilian's hair softly. James leans his head back on the headboard, eyes tired, but he doesn't stop caressing Neymar's head. 

 

"To even think what it must have been like when you're alone." James whispers, shutting his eyes. It's seven thirty when James can't help himself from falling asleep, slipping down and wrapping his arms tightly around Neymar despite the latter telling him not to.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

There's pounding on the door at nine, and James almost starts crying with how much sleep he's lost. When he wakes up, Neymar is wrapped around him tightly, head tucked in his chest. Strangely enough, as soon as James started hugging him is when he doesn't have anymore nightmares.

 

"Neymar." He says weakly. "Someone's at the door." Neymar raises his head tiredly, blinking with strands of hair sticking in all directions."Why are we so close?" He grumbles, pulling away. James ignores him, walking towards the door and pulling it open. "Hey- James?" Sergio blinks in surprise. "You look awful." 

 

James smiles weakly. "Let me just wash up and then we can head down to the bus." He rubs his eyes. 

 

Even after brushing his teeth and washing his face, James looks like a zombie as he walks towards the bus, Neymar in front of him. "You okay, James?" Cris looks at him curiously. "I'm fine." James whispers sluggishly.

 

This time, he's fast enough to sit down next to Neymar before he puts his bag down. Neymar scowls, but to his surprise, James doesn't say anything to him.

 

It's then that Neymar notices the bags under James's tired brown eyes, the way they droop slightly. He wants to ask what happened, why he was so fatigued- but he doesn't, because they aren't friends.

 

The bus starts as they make their way back to Madrid, and James shuts his eyes in a hope to get some sleep. At some point, he falls asleep. Neymar's staring out the window when he feels James's head fall onto his shoulder tiredly. He tensed "Rodriguez." The Colombian only breathes softly, eyes shut. He shakes James off him, leaning his head back.

 

But that's a mistake as James slowly falls  the other way, about to slam into the aisle floor. Neymar' eyes widened, and he panics, quick to wrap his arms around him and pull him back up as James's head falls back onto his shoulder. This time he allows it, keeping a firm grip around the Colombian's shoulders so he doesn't fall. 

 

An hour later, Marcelo, Iker, Sergio, and Cris all aw at the sight of Neymar's head resting on top of James's head as they both slept peacefully in a slight snuggle.

 

 

"It's like watching a puppy sleeping with a teddy bear."


	6. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James forces Neymar out for a night. They go to some strange places, and Neymar doesn't really mind it- but he doesn't tell that to James.

  
  


"I'm not going!" Neymar snaps, his voice muffled in his pillow as he holds onto the couch arm for dear life. James pulls as hard as he can on Neymar's leg. "You have to go out! We get a tiny three day break from practice and you're just going to stay cooped up in your house all day."

 

"How did you even get in here?" Neymar tightens his grip. "I got an extra key from Cris. Don't ask where  he got it from-" James's grip slips and he stumbles back, falling and slamming the back of his head on the wooden coffee table.

 

He let's out a whine of pain and Neymar instantly jumps up, turning to him. "James!" He sits in front of him, grabbing his cheeks, a worried look on his face. "What happened? Where does it hurt?" James blinks at him, slightly tears in the corner of his eyes. "It's nothing, just the back of my head-" Neymar pulls his head down until it's resting on his chest. He presses a soft hand against the back of his head and James flinches. 

 

"I'm sorry. This is my fault- everything is always my fault." Neymar rubs the back of his head softly.

 

"It's fine Neymar- really. It doesn't hurt anymore." James tells him with a sly smile, and it's like a switch went off in Neymar and his eyes turn cold again, slowly retreating back into his shell where he's safe. "That's what happens when you do stupid things, Rodriguez." Neymar stood up, sitting down on the couch. James wanted him to hold him again.

 

"I know- sorry. Anyways, lets go." James stood up, grabbing his hand. "No." Neymar yanks his hand away. "Neymar if you hang out with me tonight, then I won't bother you during practice for the rest of the week." James promises. Neymar hesitates before sighing. "Fine. Let's go."

 

James grins brightly as they exit Neymar's penthouse apartment, locking the door before walking down the hallway. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Neymar asks curiously, shoving his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. 

 

Its a secret." James winked. Neymar cringed. "That's the cheesiest and cringest thing you've ever said to me." 

 

James snorts. "I've been told I'm very cheesy." Neymar rolls his eyes. "Well, they aren't wrong."

 

"What's up with the grey?" Neymar then asks James as they continued walking in the dark night. "What?" James turns to him in confusion. "Grey joggers, grey sweatshirt, grey shoes. Are you trying to be a cloud today?" Neymar snarks and James pouts. "They're all really comfy." 

 

"Isn't that all you ever wear? Sweatshirts, button ups, or tee shirts." James shrugs. "I guess. Clothes aren't really something I focus my time on." Neymar contemplates about that. 

 

"Oh- hey! We're here!" James says happily, stopping Neymar. Neymar looks up at the sign and snorts. "You brought me to an animal shelter?" 

 

"No one's here today. Valentina won't mind if we go in to play with them for a bit."

 

"James you're a grown man who comes to an animal shelter in the middle of the night to play with puppies and guinea pigs? Are you serious?"

 

James ingnores him, opening the door. "Valentina ma'am!" James calls out cheerily. "James! My boy!" An old woman hugs James tightly. Neymar stands awkwardly by the door. "The animals have been missing you." 

 

James beams. "I missed them too! Oh- I brought a friend, Neymar." James grabs Neymar's hand pulling him next to him.

 

"Wait a minute. Isn't this the Neymar that plays for Barce-" She began, but James cut her off quickly. "He was recently signed to Madrid. Best not to mention it." He whispers to her while Neymar looks around the shop, not listening to their conversation. 

 

"Neymar! It's nice to finally meet a friend of James!" The woman hugged Neymar who hugged her back. "I wouldn't say friends exactly... but teammates, sure."

 

Valentina turned to James, but James waves it off with a smile. "He doesn't want to admit we're friends."

 

"Anyways, I was just finishing the logistics. You can go in to any of the ones you want today, James. But I must say, the puppies have been absolutely restless to see you."

 

"Alright, Valentina Ma'am. Thank you!" James grabs Neymar's hand, pulling him down a hallway.

 

"Let's go to puppies first." James stops, turning to Neymar with wide eyes. "You're not allergic, are you!?" 

 

Nemyar snorts back a laugh. "No! You really think I'd walk in here if I was? And shouldn't you have asked me that before you brought me here?"

 

James rolls his eyes with a flush before pushing the door open.

 

"Besides. I have a dog." Neymar shrugs. James turns to him with a surprised look. "Really?" Neymar nodded as they entered. "Poker. He lives back in Brazil."

 

 "I didn't know that." Before Neymar could reply, a bunch of dogs came running over, jumping on James. He stumbled back, falling on his back as the dogs crowded around him. "Alright! Yes, I'm here.. Back up you guys!" James sits up, grinning at the extraordinary range.

 

Neymar looks at all of them when one large one jumps onto him, causing him to fall in his bottom too. "Man!" Neymar chuckles when it licks the side of his face. 

 

James grins at him as he scratches one behind her ears. "That's Amigo. He's a very friendly one." James tells Neymar.

 

"I love dogs. I sometimes wished Poker wasn't so stubborn about staying in Brazil. I would've brought him back to Barcelona with-" Neymar stops, eyes glazing over into sadness again. "I mean Madrid." The rain cloud was over his head again, and James panics. It was going so well, and then Barcelona came up.

 

"Hey! Let me show you something." James grabs a disheartened Neymar's arm, pulling him up towards a different door. "Birds?" James grins. "Parakeets." He pulls one out from it's cage, holding it out to Neymar. "Here." He shifts the bird so it was on Neymar's finger instead. 

 

Neymar stared at the colourful bird in awe. "It's so pretty." James grabs another, putting it on Neymar's shoulder. "They are, aren't they?" He pulls one out with a bandage around it's wing. "What happened?" Neymar frowns at it. 

 

James smiled softly. "Got hit by a branch. Was about to bleed to death if I hadn't grabbed it." Neymar stared at James. "Is that how you came here?" James nods. "Been coming once every week ever since. It's just that all the animals here seemed so lonely. I thought an hour out of my week won't hurt me to come and play with them for a while." Neymar stares at the parakeet. "Well, I know how that feels." He mutters to himself.

 

James takes his phone out then, pointing it at Neymar. "What are you doing?" He asks when James pulls his phone back. "I took a picture. As a keepsake of a memory." James grins. 

 

They then moved around to different rooms, playing with all the different animals. "James! Look!" Neymar grinned happily, a kitten on his head and a bunch in his lap and in his arms. "Looks like they like you." James smiles. Bringing him was a good idea- he was opening up to James a lot more. It was just so much easier when they were alone- not with the other players. The other players made Neymar remember what had happened. With James, he felt like he could actually forget about everything that happened.

 

"I think we should go soon if we want to go to the other places." James smiled pitifully at him. Neymar pouts, petting a kitten softly. It warms James, because it feels like it's the first time he's been able to see the real go happy and funny Neymar that he was before coming to Madrid. 

 

"Fine." Neymar puts the kittens back in their pins.

 

"Thank you, Valentina ma'am!" James and Neymar wave to her as they exited. "See you next week, James! And it was nice meeting you Neymar!" Valentina waves back.

 

"You too!" Neymar says happily before they enter the dark night once again. "What next!?" Neymar turns to James, eyes filled with excitement. "Well, how do you feel about trespassing?" James asks him with a sneaky smile. Neymar frowns. "Isn't that illegal?"

 

"Yup."

 

"And if we get caught we could go to jail?" 

 

"Yup."

 

"And if the media finds out, we'll be all over the internet?"

 

"Basically. You still want to?" 

 

"Yes." James took them to a large and confusing building. "Come on." They climb over the black metal fence, jumping down. "How good are you at climbing?" James asks, walking towards the side of the building. "Pretty good. I used to do roof jumping as a kid." Neymar shrugs, and James grins. "That's perfect." 

 

They climbed up the building, jumping from floor to floor. When they got to the top, Neymar laid on the floor tiredly. "That's worse than a week of practice." He groans. "Come look." James pants, eyes glittering. Neymar stood up, looking over. He froze. "Oh my.." 

 

An overview of the entire city blinded his view. He blinks at the gleaming lights and large mountains in the distance, tall buildings stood like powerful walls. 

 

"This is beautiful." Neymar stares. "I thought it would be pretty if I climbed up one day. Then I did, and it was even more amazing then I thought it was." James breaths. "Whenever I come up here, it takes my breath away each time." Neymar grins. "With good reason."

 

They didn't talk- they didn't need to. They just stood there, leaning on the edge while staring out at the city, a calming warm breeze brushing through their clothes and hearts. It was soothing, a small break from their fast paced, flashing, extravagant lifestyle. It was a take back to the life they had before football- slow and simple. And it was a needed one. A one that Neymar didn't regret. It was the first time he'd felt so relaxed in the span of two months.

 

They didn't say anything as they climbed down from the building, over the fence and down the road again. "One more- and we're gonna trespass again." James said sheepishly. Neymar only smiled as he looked at the floor, following him down the road. It took a while, and when they got there, James turns to him.

 

"The beach?" James only nods with a smile. Once again, they climb over the fence, feet landing in soft, cool sand. "I've never came to the beach at night before." Neymar tells him as they walk over to the water.

 

Neymar only stares out at it with a small smile when James starts pulling his clothes off. Neymar's eyes widened as he flushed. "W-What are you doing!?" James smirked. "I'm going for a swim. Join me." Neymar looked away with embarrassment when James pulled his sweatshirt off. "I'd rather not- and you shouldn't either. The water is freezing at night." James ignores him, pulling his shoes off before his joggers. "James- come on. Not at night." Neymar frowns as he walks towards the water. James turns to him, raising an eyebrow and it takes everything in Neymar's will not to gaze lower than his face. 

 

 _Did he he have to wear such tight black boxers?_ Neymar thought to himself, his cheeks flaming as he stared at the sand. 

 

"Come on, Neymar. I thought you were the fun one." James rose an eyebrow, a teasing smirk. "I am!" Neymar snaps. "Prove it." James walks into the water, going deep enough for him to be fully emerged.

 

 Neymar glared at him before pulling his black beanie off, and then his leather jacket. James stared intently as Neymar began to unbutton his shirt. He yanked it off, exposing his inked skin. He unbuttoned his pants before dropping them too. He walked with a purpose towards the water. "I am the fun one." He grumbled, flinching when his foot touched the cold water. "Hell no! It's cold." Neymar turned to walk back to his clothes but James stopped him. 

 

"Oh come on! It's not as bad if you dip in all at once." James says as he approaches him. "Fine." Neymar began walking slowly, but stopped once it got above his knees. "Fuck- nope. I can't do it. Bye you amphibian." Neymar turns to run back to his clothes, but James surges forward, wrapping a wet arm around his thin waist and pulling him into the freezing water. Neymar shrieks as he falls backwards, his back meeting James's front as they both fell underwater. 

 

He's instantly prickled with coldness in the areas where his body didn't touch James.

 

He swam up for water, coughing slightly as he reached the surface. James follows pursuit. "P-Puta." Neymar tells him with a chatter of teeth as he shivers. "I-I'm from Brazil you di-dick. Y-You seriously think I'm f-fine with the cold!?" Neymar continues to shiver. James swam forward with a laugh. "I'm from Colombia. I'm fine." Neymar glared at him. "That's because you're an amphibian." James rolls his eyes. "Is it really that cold to you?" Neymar nods vigorously, pushing his damp hair out of his face. James swam towards him, wrapping his arms around Neymar tightly. Neymar tensed when his body pressed tightly against the warm skin of James.

 

"Better?" James breathed. Neymar flushed. "No." James rose an eyebrow. "You stopped shivering." James leaned in narrowing his eyes on Neymar's flushed face. "I always thought your eyes were green." Neymar blinks at him. "They're hazel." James hums. "They're pretty." Neymar flushes darker, averting his gaze.

 

"What if someone caught us like this?" Neymar asks him. James thought for a moment before he smirked. "I think we'd break the internet if a picture of us like this got out." Neymar glared at him. "Why are you so warm, anyway?" 

 

James shrugs, watching Neymar shiver when he ran a hand down his bare back. "Stop touching me like that." Neymar heated up. James tilted his head to the side with confusion. "Why not?" 

 

Neymar didn't answer. James leans down, putting his nose in the crook between his shoulder and neck and Neymar flinched as he breathed in. "What the fuck are you doing James." James shrugs, continuing to breath in. "You smell like coconuts. It's soothing." 

 

"You smell like strawberries." Neymar taunts back. "Do you like strawberries?" James asks and Neymar hesitates. "Well, yeah-" 

 

"So that means you like me?"

 

"What? How do you even come to that conclusion?"

 

"Then let me ask you." James pulls back until he's staring at Neymar intently. "Do you like me?"

 

Neymar looks away, and James's grip on him tightens. "Do you?" 

 

"Why are you asking?"

 

"Because I want you to like me. Do you like me?"

 

"Why does it matter-"

 

"What did I do? Do you think I'm mean? Do I act selfish? Do I annoy you?" James demands, and Neymar starts pushing on his chest slightly. 

 

"Let go of me, Rodriguez."

 

"Please tell me what I did." James pleads and Neymar glares at him, hands rough on his chest. "Nothing! You did nothing. Absolutely nothing." Neymar snaps. James's eyebrows bunch in confusion. "Why are you so distant?" 

 

Neymar rolls his eyes. "That's how I am. Distant. I'm sorry if you don't like that."

 

"I like everything about you."

 

Neymar doesn't know why he suddenly wants to kiss him really hard. He wants to. He doesn't.

 

James let's go of Neymar with a sigh. "We should probably go."

 

Neymar stared at his dripping back as he walks out back towards the clothes they left. 

 

They walk back quietly and James is staring blankly in the air, his clothes sticking to his wet body. When they got to Neymar's door, he snapped out of it, smiling brightly at the Brazilian. "Did you have fun?"

 

Neymar switches back to his gloomy self. "No." He says bluntly. James's smile doesn't waver, both knowing very well that Neymar was incredibly happy tonight. "Guess I'll just have to try harder, huh?" James looks at him with a gleam of promise in his eyes. "Can we have breakfast tomorrow?" 

 

Neymar doesn't say anything, because he wants to, but he doesn't want James to know that he wants to.

 

James turns to leave before he stops, turning back and pulling Neymar into a tight hug. "See you tomorrow!" 

 

He turns and leaves.

 

Neymar wants him to come back.


	7. Coffee And Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes Neymar out for breakfast and they have a surprising talk. They lose Amigo in Madrid and panic, calling some friends to help them find him.

 

"I still don't understand why you brought Amigo, you amphibian." Neymar held the leash of the dog that walked with them, wagging his tail happily. "He wanted to go on a walk." James defended with a shrug.

 

"You know they don't allow dogs in cafes, right?" James paused. "Oh, I didn't think about that. Just tie him next to a window and we'll watch him. Here, tell me what you want, and I'll order while you tie him down." James tells him. 

 

"Just a black coffee." Neymar shrugs. "And an omelette and fruit and a muffin. Great! I'll go order now!" Before Neymar could stop him, he entered the store.

 

Neymar sighs turning back to the dog as he tied the leash on a bicycle stand. "Alright, Amigo. Be a good dog and stay still. Don't move, okay?" Neymar told him sternly and the dog only wagged his tail with his tongue sticking out as he grinned at Neymar. "Good boy." Neymar scratched his head softly before entering the cafe.

 

He found James sitting in a booth chair in front of the window and sat down next to him as he stared at Amigo from inside. "You ordered already?" Neymar asks, and James nods.

 

"What's your family like?" James then asks him curiously.

 

"My family." Neymar scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "My dad is hilarious. Even when he's not trying to be funny, he is. He's more like a friend than a father. Which sounds cliche, but that's just how he is. My mom is absolutely amazing. She's always scolding me, even as a joke. I love her to death and she loves me." James smiles. "I have a sister. Her name is Rafaella. And she's fucking annoying." Neymar chuckles. "But I love her. She's absolutely beautiful and always knows how to handle every situation that comes thrown at her."

 

"No girlfriend?" James asks curiously.

 

Neymar hesitates, averting his gaze. James bites his lip.

 

"No.. Not really the team I swing for, if you know what I mean.." Neymar tries to explain discretely and James understands. "Oh."

 

"Yeah."

 

"Sorry- it's just the media doesn't know that."

 

"I was hoping it stayed that way."

 

"I wasn't going to tell!"

 

"I know." Neymar smiles. "What about you?" James snaps his eyes to him. "Huh?" Neymar rolls his eyes. "Your family. What are they like?"

 

"Oh. We're actually a lot more similar than you'd think." James tells him, a smile playing on his lips. "My dad is kind. He's always helping out everyone he can- that's just the type of person he is. He's always giving, never taking. My mother is absolutely loving. She loves everyone and everything. She always said that there was never room for hate in her life, even when things got rough." Neymar thinks he fell for James a little more after that. "Oh- and I have a sister too. Her name is Juana. She's always looking after me even though she's younger." James smiles softly as he stares out the window.

 

"Any special girl in James Rodriguez's extravagant life?" Neymar asks with a teasing voice as he eats his omelette slowly.

 

James turns and stares at Neymar with a intense look in his eyes. "Like I said- we're a lot more similar than you'd think." Neymar understands.

 

"So, who's your least favorite in Madrid so far?" James asks with a hinting smile. Neymar rolls his eyes. "Pepe. The dude has it out for me, I swear." James laughs. "He just cares.. maybe a bit too much."

 

"Hey James," Neymar began, turning to him. "Why?"

 

James stops cutting his eggs, turning to Neymar. "What do you mean?" Neymar hesitates. "Why are you so adamant on being friends with me?" James stares at him, eyes softening. "I really like you. I want to be friends with you, Neymar." 

 

"We can't, James." Neymar looks at him exasperated. "Why not!?" James frowns. "Because! I'm only here for a year, and then I'm gone. And then I'm going to have to play against you, and I can't do that." Neymar says firmly. "Why? You're friends with Marcelo and you guys are fine-"

 

"You're different!" Neymar snaps. "Okay? You're different from Marcelo and Casemiro." James is about to reply, but he notices something out of the corner of his eyes and they widen. "Oh my god! Fuck!" Neymar frowns. "What are you- Holy shit, Amigo!" He stands up. The dog is running away, after a pizza delivery car. "Get him! I'll pay- go!" James said quickly, pulling his wallet out and dropping a fifty as Neymar ran outside. "Sir, this is a thirty dollar tip!" The waitress called. "Keep it!" James says distractedly as he ran after Neymar.

 

"AMIGO!" Neymar shouted, trying to catch the attention of the dog down the street. "COME BACK HERE, BOY! AMIGO!" James shouted, but the dog was gone in the distance. James stood frozen. "Oh my god! What are we going to do?" Neymar stops when he notices James crying. "Hey! Shh. Stop crying we'll find him." Neymar pleads, wiping his tears. 

 

"He was my responsibility and I let him run away." James sniffles, cheeks turning puffy and nose turning red. "No! James- this wasn't your fault."

 

"Yes it is!" James snaps, tears streaming down his cheeks again. "I was the one that was suppose to be watching him. Now the pound will get to him, and who knows what they'll do." James cries, sitting down on the curb of the empty alleyway. 

 

Neymar crouched in front of him, taking his face in his hands and wiping the tears away from his face. "Please stop crying." Neymar tells him. "This was my fault. I should've tied him tighter. It was too loose, and he got away. I'll take full blame from Valentina."

 

"No Neymar! Because in the end, I was the one that brought him, I was the one that told you to tie him, and I was the one that didn't keep a close eye on him. It's my fault." James shuts his eyes.

 

"Stop! It's both our faults." Neymar snaps then. "Now let's stop blaming ourselves and try to find him- he couldn't have gone far." James nods, sniffling as he stood.

 

They looked around everywhere, not being able to find the dog. They looked in every nearby alley and street they could, having to be even more discreet now that they were in the middle of the day out in public. One person that finds out who one of them are, and then they're goners.

 

"We need more help." Neymar told James once it started getting dark, people leaving to their homes. "Who?" James asked exasperated. 

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"How the fuck do you lose a dog?" Cris snorted. "I don't even like dogs." 

 

"But Marcelo does." Neymar rolls his eyes at Cris, turning to his Brazilian friend. "Do you know how to find him? We've looked everywhere." Neymar sighs.

 

"Why did I even bother coming.." Cris grumbled. "Because I was with you and your car is faster than mine but you never let me drive them." Marcelo replies.

 

"If there's two things I won't ever let anyone touch it's my cars and my hair." Cris shots back.

 

"Focus you guys! Amigo, remember?" Neymar raises an eyebrow.

 

"Right. Okay, I would start by looking at places he likes to go. If he ran after a pizza truck, he must've lost it at some point. He'll try to go to places he's familiar with." Marcelo explains. "The park!" James jumps up excitedly.

 

"Uh- that's trespassing. The park closes at seven and it's eight." Cris tells him. "It's not like it's the first time we've trespassed." James winked at Neymar who flushed, looking away with an embarrassed frown. Marcelo looked between the two of them curiously. " _We_?" Neymar marches towards Cris's car. "Let's go!"

 

James smirks as he follows and Cris and Marcelo share a confused look. "The fuck?"

 

They drove down to the park and James and Neymar got out. Marcelo was about to follow when Cris stopped him. "No way. You guys know I'm scared of being out during night alone and no way in hell am I going to get that demon dog."

 

"Stop being such a baby Cris." Marcelo rolls his eyes. "Who would've guessed that the one thing Cristiano Ronaldo is afraid of is dogs." Neymar snickered.

 

"Fine!" Cris snaps, getting out of the car. "But if that demon mutt bites me and I get rabies, I'm sending the medical bill to you James."

 

They climb one by one over the fence. "Fuck!" Cris groans. "Filho de puta." He mutters, glaring at the fence he had fell from, landing on his back. "I also thought you were the athletic one." Neymar holds back a laugh.

 

"Only when it comes to football." Cris pauses, frowning. "And a bit of ping pong." 

 

Neymar snickers. "Cristiano Ronaldo; One part footballer, two part underwear model, three part ping pong master."

 

"You know it, bitch. I'm fucking multitalented." Cris says proudly.

 

"Okay, Marcelo you go out by the play areas, Cris you can go-"

 

"With Marcelo! Hell I'm not going out alone with that dog on the loose."

 

"Fine." James scoffs. "I'll check the wood area, and Neymar you can check by the lake. He likes the bridge."

 

They all part, and Neymar walks down to the lake, admiring the way the night moon and stars glittered on the surface of the dark water.

 

He doesn't know what they'll do if they can't find him. James will be completely heartbroken, and he doesn't even want to think about what would happen to the poor dog that was completely clueless to this cruel world. 

 

In a way, Amigo was like the dog version of James. Completely oblivious to all the bad the world was filled with. Incredibly clingy and loving when he shouldn't be. Maybe that's why he liked Amigo so much.

 

What would Valentina say? If it came down to where they had to tell her, then Neymar would take full blame. Despite what James says, this is his fault, and he couldn't bare to cut James off from his animals he loves so much. Neymar couldn't do that- no. He couldn't ruin anyone else's life. He's already done that enough times in Barcelona and they got rid of him. Even if he was leaving Madrid at the end of the year, he couldn't put pain on anyone else like he did in Barcelona- that's why he needed to stay away from all of them. After this, Neymar would stay away from James- no matter what.

 

He froze when he saw the little dog sitting on the middle of the bridge, head staring at Neymar. "Amigo! JAMES! I FOUND HIM!" He shouted, running up the bridge to grab the dog's leash. "Where did you go, boy? We were so worried." Neymar mumbled, kissing the top of his head. Amigo wagged his tail. 

 

Neymar stood up, grabbing a hold of the leash. "Come on-" Amigo didn't move. "What's wrong?" Neymar turns to him. Amigo was staring at a squirrel. Neymar pales. Poker loved to run after so many squirrels.. it was a dog owners worst nightmare. "Amigo- no." Neymar says firmly. "Come on." He yanked on the leash. The dog started to run after the squirrel who jumped towards the woods.

 

"Amigo! Stop!" Neymar snaps, struggling to keep his ground. His grip slips, and he stumbles back as Amigo ran off towards the woods. "Neymar-" James calls, running towards the bridge only to see the Brazilian fall into the lake. Neymar blinked under the water, his cross necklace floating against his neck. He tried to go up for air, but was stopped.

 

He looked down, seeing his foot caught between two slippery moss covered rocks. He yanked as hard as he could, but he couldn't pull free. 

 

James moved towards the bridge, about to run after Amigo when he stopped, looking down at where Neymar fell. He should've came up by now. He looked back towards Amigo helplessly. If he ran now, he could catch the dog easily. But then, Neymar..

 

 He climbs over the bridge, plunging into the water while Amigo ran off into the woods. 

 

Neymar was starting to lose breath, stopping his fighting to reach the top. It was actually kinda peaceful, staring up at the stars grow the water. He was losing consciousness, that much he could tell from his blurred vision.

 

It was then that he could hear a splash near him. He could barely see James's worried look as the Colombian swam towards him, his hair floating slightly as he grabbed Neymar by the waist, trying to pull. Neymar shut his eyes, losing all strength he had. He yanked hard, and Neymar slipped out of the rocks. James hugged him closely while he swam hurriedly to the top. 

 

He gasped for breath as they made it to the top, pulling both of them onto the grass as Neymar coughed up water, laying on his side as James pants over him. "Neymar! Are you okay!?" James grabbed his cheeks, turning his face until he was staring at him, his eyes glazed with worry. Neymar coughed, lungs burning. "My god don't do that to me." James whispers, his wet hair pulled back, cheeks pink as the cold air prickled at their wet skin, his black sweater clinging to his body. "But, Amigo-" Neymar tried to say weakly. 

 

"You seriously think I'd let you die to run after a dog!?" James flushes with anger. "Don't even think of such a thing, you jerk!" James pulled him into a tight hug, Neymar's chin pressed against his wet clothed shoulder. Neymar wrapped his arms loosely around James's back, fingers clenching in his sweater while James's hand went up to get tangled through the wet strands of Neymar's hair. 

 

"What the fuck just happened!?" Cris shouted from the bridge, but they both ignored him. Marcelo stood frozen next to Cris as he watched both of them.

 

"Don't you think they've gotten a bit too close?" Marcelo whispers unconsciously to Cris.

 

"I'm worried about James." Cris mutter back, staring intently at his friend who hugged the Brazilian like his life depended on it. "Neymar isn't going to stay. We all knew that.. I'm scared about what's going to happen when he has to leave."

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"I'm sorry." Neymar mumbles, snuggling even further into Marcelo's warm jacket as he ran a hand through his wet hair. "Don't you dare fucking apologise." James snaps at him, zipping up the coat Cris gave him. "This was my fault. And you almost drowned today because of me." James mutters. "This is all my fault."

 

They continued walking down the street. James didn't even bother looking in the woods, knowing quite clearly that his furry friend wasn't in there anymore. They walked towards the animal shelter to tell Valentina of the tragic loss.

 

Neymar froze. "Amigo?" James looks up, confused before his eyes widened. "Amigo!" James cried happily, bending down as the dog ran towards them happily, jumping in James's lap before licking his face as his tail wagged wildly.  

 

"He came here- the sneaky little mut." Neymar laughed happily, bending down next to James to scratch the dog behind the ears. James stared at Neymar with a grin. He wanted to do something- but he couldn't figure out what. His eyes trailed down to the Brazilian's plump pink lips and he froze. Neymar turned to him, and they stared at each other intensely.

 

Before anything could happen, the door opened. "Oh." Valentina looked at them with surprise. "Hello again, Neymar." Neymar smiles kindly. "Hi Valentina Ma'am."

 

"Are you guys here to drop amigo back in?" She asks curiously. James flushes turning back to the dog. "Actually- yes, but we ran into some problems." Neymar informs her with a nervous laugh.

 

"What happened?" Valentina furrowed her brows in concern. "We kinda ended up letting him run away by accident. We found him at the park, but then he escaped again. We were actually coming here to tell you that we lost him." Neymar admits guilty. "But he was already here when we came." 

 

Valentina blinked before she grinned. "Don't mind that. All the animals are trained to come back here if anything goes wrong. It's fine. I know Amigo is a rowdy one. As long as everyone's okay, there's no problem." She waves it off. Neymar and James smile at her softly.

 

"Oh my- how did you two get wet?" She asked in worry. James looked away darkly, while Neymar averted his gaze. "Fell in trying to catch him." Is all Neymar said. "Well. You two need to go home and take showers right now. Before you catch a cold." Sh shoos them. "Go now. You'll regret it when you're sick in bed." 

 

James walks Neymar down to his penthouse again. He stops. "Neymar." Neymar turns to him, and James quickly grabs him by the neck, dragging him back to him. He pressed a harsh kiss against Neymar's forehead. Neymar flushes, blinking in shock while James pulls back, pressing his forehead against Neymar's, eyes shut. "Don't die on me anytime soon, okay?" Before Neymar can react, James is walking down the hallways and disappearing into the elevator. 

 

Later, after his shower, Neymar cries himself to sleep. He can still feel the Colombian's warm lips on his forehead. And he cries- because for a moment, he wanted death to take him and for a moment, he didn't want James to pull him out of that lake.

 

He almost accepted death.


	8. How To Be An Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar becomes incredibly distant, and James questions what he's done wrong to go from five steps forward to ten steps back. Neymar meets an old flame, and James doesn't like him.

Bruno ^

"Neymar." James smiles, putting a hand on his shoulder. Neymar tenses, pulling away quickly. "Don't touch me." He orders harshly, and James falters, his smile dropping into a look of confusion.

 

"What's wrong?" James asks curiously, fiddling with his fingers. "You're what's wrong. I can't get a day to breathe without you down my neck twenty four seven. It's suffocating." Neymar snaps at him. James notices his dark bags and tired hazel eyes on his exhausted face. "Did you have trouble sleeping again?" James asks, concerned.

 

"Deus! It's none of your business. Just- for once in your life will you stop acting like you care and leave me alone?" He looks at him in annoyance.

 

"I can't just not care about you, Neymar. I'm here if you need-" James began sadly, but Neymar cuts him off. "I don't need you with me. I need you to stay away from me." He demands, walking into the Ciudad.

 

James frowns, walking after him.

 

During practice, Neymar avoided him like he was a flea. "What happened? I thought he was finally softening up to you." Marcelo turned to James with a raised eyebrow as they stretched after practice. "I don't know." James mutters, his heart feeling heavy. "He just started acting like the passed two days didn't happen."

 

They walked into the locker room, and Sergio was messing with everyone. "Guess what day it is!" He sang happily while Cris glared at him. "Fuck off Sergio."

 

"James! Trust fall!" Sergio jumped in front of him. "What?" Before James could react, Sergio was falling in front of him. His back slammed roughly into James, and he stumbled, bumping into a shirtless Neymar. All three of them fell, Sergio landing on his back while James fell on top of Neymar, his lips pressing into the Brazilian's neck.

 

"You were suppose to catch me!" Sergio complained, sitting up with a glare, rubbing the back of his head. James sat up, rubbing his shoulder with a flush. "You literally just fell onto me. You're heavy." James replies with a snort while Neymar stood with an irritated look on his face, shoving his white t-shirt on before grabbing his bag.

 

He was about to walk out when he bumped into someone else in the doorway, slipping and about to fall over until the man grabbed him by the waist quickly, pulling him back up.

 

"Can't you watch where you're going, you puta-" Neymar begins to snap, looking up only to freeze dead in his tracks after seeing the familiar cobalt blue eyes, face paling as he cut himself off.

Everyone turned over when they heard the chatter. James looked over, and he blinked. Neymar and the man stared at each other intently in the eyes, and Neymar seemed at a loss of words, lips parted slightly in disbelief. The sight of them so close set a bad feeling in James's gut.

 

"Ney?" The man says in surprise.

 

"Bruno?" Neymar blinked, a flush taking over his cheeks. "Wha-What are you doing here?"

 

James felt the bad gut feeling worsen.

 

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? You play for Real now?" Bruno snorts in disbelief. "I-I was transferred for a year. But- what are you doing here?" Neymar mutters.

 

"I work in the medical department. This is my first week." Bruno replies, a grin starting to work it's way to his face.

 

"You told me-" Neymar began, before Cris cut him off. "I'm sorry, but who are you? And how do you know each other?"

 

"Yeah, who the fuck are you?" The harsh words left James's mouth before he could realize what he just said.

 

Iker turned to him in shock. "James! That was so rude!" Marcelo looked at him with surprise as well. "Where did that come from!? That isn't like you, James.."

 

He doesn't reply, staring bluntly at Bruno who glanced at him with curiosity. "I'm Bruno. I work in the medical facility. I'm the new physiotherapist. Ney and I-" He began hesitantly, but James cuts him off.

 

"Its Neymar. He doesn't like Ney." James retorts.

 

"James stop. What's the matter with you?" Sergio whispers to him in warning.

 

Bruno turns to him with a raised eyebrow while Neymar blanks out into space. "Who are you again?" He asked James who flushes in anger. "I'm James Rodriguez, bitch-" Sergio covers the Colombian's mouth with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about him. He's a little pissy and tired because of practice."

 

"Hm." Bruno looks unimpressed, and James continues cussing him out, only for it to be muffled by Sergio's hands. "So, Neymar." Bruno turns to him with a happy smile. Neymar snaps out of his daze to turn to the taller man. "I'll catch you at eight? I think we've got some catching up to do." He leans down, his face close to the Brazilian's who flushes. "If you know what I mean."

 

"He's busy!" James panics, pulling out of Sergio's grip to stand in front of Neymar, grabbing his cheeks so he was staring at James and not Bruno. "We're hanging out with Amigo- he's sick." James lies. "Right?" James gives Neymar his puppy eyes.

 

Neymar flushes darker as he stared at James. "What's wrong with you, James?" He whispers quietly. James felt hatred towards this man he didn't even know. And he didn't know why either. Just seeing the way Neymar looked at him set off something in him.

 

"Please- I need you tonight. I-I have a problem." James tries to use everything possible. "I can't sleep either. I want to show you something- I'll make you dinner." James continues, and Bruno clears his throat. James turns to glower at him with evil eyes. "Can I help you?" James sneers. He was clinging onto Neymar's neck possessively, raising a defensive eyebrow at the doctor.

 

"Here, Neymar. I'll just talk to you sometime later tomorrow." Bruno stares at James as he walks out.

 

As soon as he was gone, Neymar seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. "Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck.. What is he doing here? What am I doing here? This is so fucking awkward." He whispers to himself while James continues to cling to his neck. "And what the hell is wrong with you?" Neymar pulled James off him. "That didn't sound like you. Why do you sound so defensive against him?" Neymar demands answers from James who huffs.

 

"He didn't give me a good feeling." James replied. "So you call him a bitch?" Sergio snorted. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

 

"You don't even know him." Neymar rolls his eyes. "I don't have to." James growls and Neymar blinks at him in surprise. "I don't like him. He gave me a bad feeling. Why are you all against me? I thought we were friends. Or did a physiotherapist suddenly steal your hearts in two minutes!?" James snaps in anger, pausing when he realized how crazy he sounded. His teammates stared at him with wide eyes. James wasn't like this- ever.

 

Before anyone could ask what the hell was wrong with him again, James was grabbing his bag and running out of the door quickly.

 

"He's fucking jealous." Cris snorts to Marcelo and Sergio quietly with a smirk on his face while Neymar stared at the door in confusion.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

James paced in front of the Ciudad nervously, about to run back inside and grab Neymar himself out of the anxiety he was feeling waiting for him to come out.

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

James looked up to see Neymar staring at him hesitantly from the door. James sighs in relief. "What took you so long?" James demands.

 

Neymar raises an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" James flushes in anger. "Who were you with? What were you guys doing? Why is your hair like that?" James demands, turning more furious as time passes.

 

Neymar blinks at him. "What the fuck? Why are you asking me all these questions like a psychotic girlfriend?"

 

James shoves his hands in the pockets of his jacket, looking away with a frown. "Sorry- I just..." he trails off, shoulders slumping slightly. "I think I'm going to be sick." Neymar's annoyed look instantly turned concerned. "Are you okay?" James stumbles slightly heart pounding. "I'm feeling dizzy." Neymar grabs his shoulder. "James." He says softly, pulling him towards a rock nearby, sitting him down. "I-I can't breathe."

 

"You're having a panic attack. Just calm down, and breathe with me." Neymar runs a hand softly down his cheek. "In." James follows, trying to breathe with him shakily. "Out." He continued this with him until James had calmed down. "Can I have a hug?" James asks weakly, holding his arms out slightly. Neymar hesitates, before wrapping his arms around James's waist.

 

James nuzzles his face in the side of Neymar's neck, wrapping his arms around the Brazilian's neck tightly. "How did you know what to do?" He asks. "I've had panic attacks before. That's all you need to know."

 

"Come on. I'm driving you home." Neymar sighs, helping the Colombian up. "I can drive-" James began, but Neymar cut him off quickly. "Like hell you are." He snaps. "You can barely even stand on your own two feet."

 

James sits in the passenger seat of Neymar's car as he mumbles directions. "Why the fuck do you live in such a big house alone?" Neymar snorts as they reach the mansion. James shrugs half heartedly. "Doesn't in get lonely?" Neymar stares at James out of the corner of his eye with a frown. "Doesn't your apartment?" He shots back. "I'm not staying here. I don't need to waste money on a house." Neymar scoffs.

 

James puts the code into a keypad and the black gates open. "Mr. Rodriguez." A guard nods curtly, not maintaining eye contact. "Hey Ricardo. And I don't even know how many times it's been that I've told you to call me James." James snorts. "Sorry."

 

James offers him a smile before trudging towards the front door. Neymar hesitates, and James turns to him with a raised eyebrow. "You coming? I did promise dinner. I'll have you know I'm an amazing cook." He tells him.

 

 _You shouldn't_. He thinks.

 

He walks after the Colombian into the house.

 

"What do you want?" James asks curiously, taking his coat off and hanging it on the coat hook next to the large door, Neymar following pursuit. "I should be the one making something for you. You had a panic attack-" James cuts him off. "I'm fine. I don't know what happened then. Moment of weakness, I guess. It's all good now." James tells him.

 

"Then surprise me." Neymar looks around. Everything was so expensive and matching. Almost too perfect. It was actually kinda depressing to see a house that looked so untouched.

 

He follows James into the kitchen and sits on one of the stools in front of the island as James washes his hands. He watches him carefully. "I didn't know you cooked." Neymar tells him honestly. James chuckled. "What? Thought I had cooks working twenty four seven in my kitchen?" Neymar rolls his eyes. "No, but maybe like one old woman that would cook for you and you'd treat her like a mom. That's how I thought you were like."

 

James smiles. "I like cooking. I make all the food I eat at home. I usually don't want a cook since it's just me."

 

"What are you making?" Neymar asks curiously. "It's a surprise, remember?"

 

Neymar rolls his eyes. "I hate surprises." James then frowns, thinking about something as he cuts up some tomatoes. "So.. how do you know that physiotherapist?" Neymar freezes, looking up at the other man.

 

"Why are you asking?" Neymar questions him warily. "Just curious." James mutters, his grip on the knife tightening.

 

"He... was my ex boyfriend." James's eyes widened, hand slipping, causing his finger to get cut. He hisses, pulling it back quickly. When he inspected it, there was blood starting to ooze out of the cut. "James!" Neymar stood up in a panic, staring to walk up to him but James stopped him with an icy glare. "I'm fine." He mumbles, pulling his finger over to the sink and washing the cut with a wince.

 

He put a bandaid on it before grabbing the tomato again. His jaw clenched and nose flared as he cut it more roughly, the sound of the blade hitting the wooden cutting board loud. "Ex boyfriend." He scowls.

 

"Yes.." Neymar says hesitantly, sitting down again. "Did you love him?" James grumbles, shoving the tomatoes to the side before putting some pasta in a pot over the stove, turning it to high. "They say you can never forget your first." Is all Neymar says, and it makes James curl his fingers into a tight fist.

 

"Did you fuck him?" Neymar chokes slightly on the water he was drinking when James asks this, flushing. "What kind of question is that?" He snaps, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he coughs slightly. "Did you?" James stared at him tensely, eyes not wavering.

 

"You've asked enough questions about my love life." Neymar glared and James's eyes turn cold. "You did." He smiled bitterly. "Of course you did."

 

"Top or bottom?" 

 

"What the fuck James!?"

 

"You're probably a bottom, aren't you?" James smirks coldly. Neymar stares at him in shock, cheeks flushed pink and eyes and mouth wide open.

 

There was no way in hell this was James Rodriguez- James was clueless, he didn't know when people were getting annoyed with him, he was a puppy, he was oblivious, he was innocent.

 

But this James was completely different.

 

"Are you going to tell me? Or maybe I should find out myself.." James stared at Neymar as he walks over slowly while the other froze. "What are you doing?" 

 

James ignored him, standing behind him, running his nose up Neymar's neck, his hand caressing his side while he bit the shell of Neymar's ear softly. "James!" Neymar gaped, not believing this was the same man that played with puppies and acted like an oblivious idiot. 

 

"Does he touch you like this?" James begins to pull the sleeve of his sweater down his shoulder. "What the fuck!" Neymar pulls away quickly before James could press his lips on the skin. 

 

"What's the matter with you today!?" Neymar stared at him cautiously. James blinks suddenly, eyes turning from lustful into confused, almost as if he didn't realize what he was doing. "I-I'm sorry." He stammers, frowning. "I don't think I'm well."

 

"Yeah- you're not." Neymar pulls his sleeve over his shoulder in embarrassment. "I think you're sick, man. Maybe a cold or something. You're like a completely different person." 

 

James runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "I don't know what's wrong with me- I just.. I just feel bad." He tries to explain, his eyes crazed with confusion. "Just bad- not health wise. Just a bad feeling in my gut. And I got it as soon as that physiotherapist-"

 

"Bruno."

 

James rolls his eyes. "As soon as Bruno came in. I-I don't like him. And I don't even know why."

 

Neymar sits James down on the stool he was in. "I'm going to finish making the pasta you were making, and then you're going to bed." Neymar tells him. "I think Practice might've made you a little off." James nods silently, but he already knew that this had nothing to do with practice.

 

He didn't like that Neymar used to be intimate with this man. 

 

But why? That's the question James couldn't answer.

 

After adding the cheese, tomatoes and sauce, Neymar poured some into a plate and set it down in front of James who narrowed his eyes at the other. "Where's yours?" Neymar looks away. "Not hungry." James glared at him, shrugging and pushing his plate away. "Neither am I."

 

Neymar turns to him with a scowl. "You need to eat, James. It's not healthy-"

 

"Sounds familiar, huh?" James scoffs and Neymar paused. "Don't turn this to me."

 

"If you don't eat, then I'm not eating." James said with finality in his tone. Neymar shut his eyes in annoyance. "Fine." He poured some into another plate and sat down next to James with a frown, twirling his fork into the noodles. James smiles, pulling his plate back over before twirling his fork in some and putting it in his mouth.

 

"You should cook all the time. You're way better than I am." James tells him, and Neymar relaxes, because they're finally back to being normal with no weird touching and James is acting like normal puppy-like James.

 

 At some point they had finished and they moved to the couch to watch a football match. "Chelsea is going to win." Neymar told him as he sat comfortably on the couch. "I think I might have to agree with you on that." James chuckles. 

 

"They've been the best in the Premier so far." Neymar continues, only to stop when he sees one of the players begin to move against Manchester City's defense. "Costa!" Neymar cheers as the player scores, hugging James close to him with a giggle. 

 

"You're so cute." James mutters with a soft grin on his face, hugging Neymar back. Neymar rolls his eyes. "Shut up. You're the one that's always acting like this adorable innocent little puppy." Neymar didn't let him go and neither did James. 

 

At some point, the tv was left on some old Manchester United match and Neymar was hugging James tightly, his face shoved in his chest as they laid on the couch, James's arms wrapped loosely around him, both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, can we talk about Real's quarter final against Bayern on Tuesday? :) Ronaldo with two goals to make him the first player to reach 100 European Goals. Amazing! Kutos to freaking Manuel Neuer for being one of the best goal keepers I've ever seen. Seriously, the guy saves almost everything! I was a little disappointed when I found out Lewandowski wasn't playing! :( Also, poor Marc Bartra! If you guys have an instagram go send him your love after the bombing on the Dortmund bus. Massive respect for Dortmund playing only a day after it happened. Also huge respect to Monaco fans for just being amazing by understanding why the match was cancelled. Hoping Dortmund make a comeback in the second leg, and Barça too. And I hope that Real keep it strong through to the second leg in keeping the score high in their favour! <3


	9. Kick To The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar gets into a nasty collision with one of Atletico Madrid's players. In worries of a concussion, he goes to the Medical Room and has a long awaited conversation with Bruno. James really doesn't like Bruno. 
> 
> A celebration afterwards causes a shock when things take a twist.

Neymar runs a hand through his sweaty hair, the white jersey on him heavy. Surprisingly enough for his first home game, it's a Madrid Derby. Even more surprising is that the fans seem to actually like him. They cheered loudly as Neymar came out onto the pitch, and he could only stare in awe as they did. It was relieving that they didn't hate him and throw trash at him as he walked by. He could even see a couple people wearing his jersey number and name. It made him feel a lot more comfortable with being with Real than he was before. 

 

James was on the bench today, Isco playing for him instead. Neymar stood with the others in the box as the players shoved around. Modric took the corner kick, and the Atletico players were quick to send it to the other side, knowing very well how tactical Real were with corner kicks.

 

Navas sends a long shot towards Marcelo, and they're running passed Atletico's defence. Toni tries to pass it to Neymar who's about to stop it with his chest when a foot came up and kicked him right in the face hard, the cleat snipping against his cheek. Neymar stumbled, grabbing the right side of his face as he turned, falling onto his back as his face stung. "Filho da puta!" He cried out with a whimper, waiting for the pain to dull as the referee blew his whistle loudly.

 

Marcelo knelt next to him. "Neymar! Are you okay?" He blinked, still holding his face as Sergio came storming over, shoving his culprit, Filipe Luiz roughly. "What the hell was that?" He snapped at the defender.

 

"It was barely even a snip." Luiz scoffed, shoving back as Cris came over with a furious look on his face. "There's no fucking reason for your foot to be that high up. You purposely tried to hit him in the face." The Portuguese tried to push the defender, but Antoine Griezmann stopped him swiftly. "Calm down." He told them while Casemiro held back Sergio.

 

The referee presented him a red card and no one protested, knowing quite clearly that it was deserved. "Neymar? Hey?" Marcelo tried to pull his hand back. He let him and Marcelo winced at the bruise on his face. Cleat marks were were indented and a dark red on the right side of his face, going from his temple down to his cheekbone, some of it oozing blood. "I think you should go down to the medical room." The linesman doctor informed him. "This looks like it could be a potential concussion. Better to be safe than sorry." He helped a shaky Neymar up to his feet.

 

They walked him off the pitch, Morata taking his place as he left, the fans clapping for him respectfully while Neymar's vision blurred. He was about to go under the tunnel when someone slipped in front of him. "Neymar! I'll tear him a part!" James whispers, hands grabbing Neymar's cheeks softly, his face close to the Brazilian's.

 

"Everyone can see." Neymar said crackly. "I don't care." James snaps. "Does it hurt?" James looked like he was in pain, kind brown eyes wavering with a heartbroken frown between Neymar's. "I'm fine." Neymar mumbles. "I have to go get a check for a concussion."

 

James pushed his sweaty hair out of his face and pressed a quick, barely noticeable kiss on his forehead, hoping no one saw it. "Go. I'll come after the match." He mutters, and Neymar flushes as he walks off, sighing and entering the tunnels as he made his way to the medical wing. "Hello- Neymar?" Bruno looks surprised.

 

Neymar winces. "Yeah- I kinda got kicked in the face." Bruno then looks concerned. "Oh shit. Come here. Let me clean that up and then we'll run an exam for any concussion."

 

Neymar sat in front of him and tried to ignore how nervous he got when Bruno leaned in  to clean his cut. "So- what happened?" Bruno asked curiously. "Atletico defender kicked me in the side of the face. You know- cleats and all. Luckily it's only my right side."

 

Bruno puts a bandage on it as he hums. "It seems fine to me, but I'm still going to run a test, okay?" He asks and neymar nods politely.

 

As he got his things ready, Neymar guessed this would be a good time to talk about what happened. "I thought you said you were going to Germany to study abroad?" Bruno throws him a glance. "Yeah, well.. I guess Germans aren't really interested in someone who can't speak German that well." He chuckles.

 

"I'm sorry." Neymar tells him but Bruno gives him a kind smile. "It's fine. After I left, I finished my studies in Germany and applied for the national team, but they didn't want me. That's when Real came in and sent me a letter of interest. I decided to take it." He shrugs. "I don't mind. Spain is probably better for me anyway. Last I heard of you was that you were playing for Santos."

 

"Yeah." Neymar smiles at the memories of the Brazilian club. "Barcelona signed me a little over a year ago." His heart tightens at the mention of his old club.

 

"I thought I'd never see you again." Bruno tells him. "Yeah, well you were the one that told me we had to break it off." Neymar snorts. "Don't be like that. I was about to go to a whole new continent and you were hitting off your career. Long distance bullshit never works anyway." 

 

"Yeah. I'm glad we left on good terms. If we even tried long distance it wouldn't have worked. It would've gotten real ugly." Neymar chuckles. They sat in silence for a moment.

 

"So.. new boyfriend?" Bruno asks casually, but there's a sharp edge in his voice. Neymar snorts. "What makes you think that?"

 

"That Colombian seemed pretty over protective."

 

Neymar laughs a loud laugh. "Who? James!? He's only a teammate."

 

"Teammates don't really act like that." Bruno mutters. "So is that my taking that you're still single?"

 

Neymar peaks a look at him. "Why? You still interested?"

 

"Still a fucking tease, I see." Bruno smirks, placing his hands on either side of Neymar'a chair as he leaned in.

 

"Always." Neymar smirks back. 

 

Before Bruno could reply, the door slammed open and James rushed in. He took one look at the both of them and scowled, shoving Bruno to the side by the face and standing in front of Neymar. 

 

"How is it?" He asks, completely ignoring a glaring Bruno. "I'm fine, James." Neymar tells him. James runs a hand softly over the bandage and Neymar flushes, a shiver going down his spine. "Athletico defenders." James mutters, wrapping a loose hand around Neymar's slim waist. 

 

"I was just about to take some tests." Bruno cuts in rather quickly. James glowers at him coldly. "What? Tests using your tongue in his mouth?"

 

Neymar grabs James by the cheeks turning him towards himself to give him a stern look. "James. No." He says demandingly.

 

James frowns, pulling back and letting the physiotherapist do his work with a close eye on his every move. 

 

"Alright. It seems fine to me. Maybe just wanna put some ice on it for a while so it doesn't swell up." Bruno informs him as he scribbled down in his folder, turning and typing into his computer. "You're free to go."

 

Before Neymar could give thanks, James had grabbed his hand, pulling him up and out the door. "I get it James- you don't like him. But you don't have to be so rude about it." Neymar grumbles.

 

"That was me holding myself back." James snorts, curling his fingers around the other's hand.

 

"Surprising." Neymar says under his breath.

 

"We won." James informs him. "You guys always beat Atletico." Neymar snorts back as they walk down the hallway. "We." James corrects.

 

Neymar doesn't answer. James would never understand. He'd never understand that this will never be his home- no matter what anyone does. Even him.

 

 •°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Here!" Cris shoved a shot into his hand. "I thought you didn't drink!?" Neymar asked in a shout over the music. "I don't! It's for you!"

 

Neymar sighs grabbing it and downing it with a wince.

 

"So what's wrong?" He asked sitting down at the bar. "Nothing?" Neymar tried and Cris rolled his eyes staring at a shot glass thoroughly. "Are you sure?"

 

Neymar stops, grabs another shot and downs it, and then another and another. "You see." He began with a slight slur. "I think I'm starting to like someone I really shouldn't."

 

"Are you talking about James?"

 

"James Rodriguez." Neymar muttered to himself, staring at the clear liquid.

 

Cris threw him a glance. "It's not wrong if you like him-"

 

"I don like him!" Neymar snaps, turning to him. "I don't like any of you. I'm going to go back to Barcelona and Leo will accept me again."

 

Cris tightened his grip on the empty glass. "Leo? You really care about him after what he did?"

 

"He didn't do it on purpose. He was trying to do something else. He let me go." Neymar slurs in a drunken whimper.

 

"I think," Cris began with a dark voice. "I think Leo Messi isn't as saintly as everyone makes him out to be." 

 

Neymar turns to him with dark eyes. "And I think, Cristiano Ronaldo likes Leo Messi a little more than he should, and is too scared to admit it so he uses me as an excuse to hate him." 

 

That leaves Cris stunned, glass slipping from his fingers and landing on the bar with a loud clank.

 

Neymar turns away from him, drinking down yet another shot. Cris gets up, stumbling to get out of there as quick as possible. He takes a deep breath when he's finally outside.

 

It doesn't stop Cristiano's heart from racing.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

Neymar feels him before he even sees him. "Neymar!" 

 

A gigling James suddenly attaches himself to Neymar, arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

 

"You- you gotta, gotta go away from m-me." Neymar slurred, pushing James off him so he land in the seat Cris was in.

 

James pouts at him, cheeks flushed pink and puppy brown eyes glossy. His hair was slightly disheveled and his navy blue sweater was a bit too big on him.

 

"I think I drank to-too much." He hiccups slightly. Neymar giggles. "Me too."

 

"Why do South Americans drink so much?" James gazes into a shot glass.

 

"Becauseee we are da besttt." Neymar swallowed down another.

 

"You look so beautiful." James sighs in content, staring at Neymar. "I'm not beautiful. Você é linda." Neymar breathed, crawling over until he was straddling James slightly, face nuzzling into his neck. "I don't know Portuguese." James whimpers slightly.

 

"Would you like me to teach you?" Neymar asked in a teasing voice, raising his head until he was gazing down at the Colombian who's eyes darkened greatly.

 

"Teach me. Teach me- please. Teach me." James almost cries for it and Neymar hushes him. "Minha beleza." 

 

James takes him then by the hand, pulling him through the crowd. "Do you know what else South Americans are good at?" Neymar stops him, caressing his hip.

 

James turns to him, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him over until he was flush against the other. 

 

Neymar had already begun to roll his hips into the others, wrapping his arms around James's neck with a giggle leaving his lips when James let out a whine.

 

"You have to move faster than that, babe." He teases, turning over until his back was against James's front, hips rolling fervently while James's hands ran over his chest and stomach. Neymar let his head fall onto the other's shoulder. 

 

James let's out a growl, turning him around and pushing him back until his back slams against the wall in the back.

 

"James." Neymar whines, but the Colombian rushes down, attaching his lips to the Brazilian's neck, sucking roughly.

 

A moan constricts against Neymar's mouth as he tightens his grip in James's hair. James ruts his knee in between Neymar's legs, rubbing against his hardened bulge.

 

He bites down on the skin, causing Neymar to cry out. " ** _Ney_**." 

 

Neymar froze.

 

_" **Ney**!" Leo ruffled his hair with a smile, dimples appearing. "It wasn't that great." Neymar smiles back sheepishly._

 

_"It was beautiful. A perfect goal as always from you." Leo chuckles, patting him on the back. "No really- it was nothing."_

 

_Rafa throws a towel at him while Geri puts him into a headlock. "You're really gonna be modest now, Ney?"_

 

_"You guys are so mean!"_

 

_"Don't listen to them, **Ney**!"_

 

Neymar blinks awake, horror entering his body as he shoves James away.

 

The Colombian stumbles back with a look of confusion. "What are you doing!?" Neymar cries out, staring at him in shock.

 

"I-" James stops looking at him with a guilty look. "I thought.."

 

"Well you thought _wrong_." Neymar hissed, and James looks nervous fiddling with his fingers. "Stay away from me."

 

"Neymar-" James reaches out to him.

 

"Don't touch me!" Neymar shoves past him to get away. 

 

He finds Marcelo and Sergio sitting at a booth. "I wanna go home." He sniffles.

 

"Neymar? What happened?" Iker looks concerned. "I want to go home!" He exclaims.

 

"Okay, Okay." Sergio begun to stand.

 

"I'll take him." James murmurs quietly from behind. Neymar tenses. "No. No- you get the hell away from me."

 

Marcelo looks between them in shock. "Did something happen-"

 

"Neymar. I'll take you home." James reaches to grab his hand but Neymar pulls away quickly. "I'll walk!" He snaps, rushing to get out.

 

"Neymar!" Sergio tries to go after but James shoves him back, running after the Brazilian.

 

"What the hell happened!?" Marcelo looks at the two Spaniards. "I have no idea." Iker stares after the two.

 

•°••°••°••°••°•

 

"Neymar!" James grabs his hand, pulling him back to face him. "Let go of me-"

 

"I'm sorry! Okay!? I'm sorry!" James cries. Neymar doesn't look at him.

 

"Please just let me take you home." He pleads. Neymar doesn't stop him when James pulls him towards his car.

 

 The car is silent, other than the patter the heavy rain hitting the roof, as James drives down the empty road.

 

"In my defense, you climbed on me first." He stammers out with a flush.

 

"Stop the car." Neymar growls. "No- I'll stop talking!" James panics.

 

"Stop the car!" James slams on the breaks, parking it in the middle of the empty road, trees on either side going on for miles.

 

They sat in silence for a moment, staring at the rain drops that slid down the windshield. "I'm sorry." James whispers and Neymar's had enough, taking his seatbelt off before opening the door. 

 

"Neymar! Wait! It's raining!" James tries to grab his arm.

 

The door slams behind him and the Brazilian is walking down the road.

 

James slams his fist into the dashboard in anger, the knuckles splitting open and bleeding as a dull pain ran through them.

 

He opens the door, stepping outside as well and was instantly drenched by the rain. "Neymar!"

 

"Go away!" Neymar shouts back.

 

James feels his cheeks redden in anger. "Get your ass back in this car!"

 

Neymar stops.

 

"You don't get to tell me what to do." He sneers.

 

James slams the door shut, storming towards Neymar before grabbing him by the shoulders.

 

"Get. In. The. Damn. Car." He growls and Neymar is shocked with how angry the Colombian seems. He's never seen James act like this before.

 

"No." James backs him up until he's in front of the car, the rain making his clothes stick to his body.

 

"What do you want from me, Neymar!?" James suddenly exclaims, running a frustrated hand through his hair.

 

"I don't want anything from you!" Neymar shouts back.

 

"It's been months! What more do I need to do for you to realize that I want to be your friend!" James shouts, backing him up even more.

 

"We can't!"

 

"I've been trying so hard! I don't know how much more I can take of this one sidedness!"

 

"THEN STOP!"

 

James surges forward, pushing Neymar back until he was pressed against the hood of his car, pinning his wrists above his head.

 

And suddenly, his lips slammed against Neymar's, leaving him feeling an icy shock. James kissed him with a burning harshness, his tongue evading Neymar's mouth and pressing onto his.

 

His body rubs against Neymar's the cold wetness of the rain behind dulled out with the warmth of James's body pressed against his.

 

Neymar is too shocked to kiss back, letting the Colombian claim his mouth and his entire being completely, not wanting the moment to end.

 

Warmth pooled all over him as James bites and nibbles his lower lip, pressing a long open mouthed kiss against his.

 

When he pulls back, lips bruised red and shiny, Neymar let's out a whimper. "Don't you see," James's voice cracks slightly, his tone heartbroken.

 

"I _**can't**_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, huh? (;
> 
> I'm back! And I decided to spoil you all a bit with this chapter for all the time you've been waiting. So enjoy it while it lasts. :3
> 
> Leave a comment! <3


End file.
